Le mystère du philtre d'amour
by lunie
Summary: Pétunia aime James qui aime Lily qui ne l'aime pas. Mais lorsqu'un philtre d'amour vient dans tout cela l'histoir se complique et pas juste un peu
1. Invitation pour la fête de Potter

ATTENTION CE DÉLIRE EST SORTIT TOUT DROIT DE MA  
  
MÈRE, MOI JE NE FESSAIS QUE SUIVRE LE FIL DE SES  
  
PENSÉES.  
  
Chapitre 1  
Invitation pour la fête de. Potter!!!  
  
On était l'avant dernière semaine du dernier mois de vacance et Lily Evans s'ennuyait à mourir. Elle avait eu le temps de faire ses devoirs au moins quinze fois. Même les blagues idiotes de Potter lui manquaient. Mais ça elle ne l'aurait pas avoué même sous la pire des tortures! Sa s?ur l'avait tourmenté encore plus souvent et intensément que les autres années. Mais la raison pour laquelle elle avait brusquement décidé de mettre le paquet cette année restait une énigme. Il faisait toujours aussi chaud mais cette semaine il y avait beaucoup plus d'humidité dans l'air.  
  
- Liiiiiiillllllllyyyyyyyyyyy! Cria une voix haute et perchante.  
  
La concernée soupira en sortant de sa chambre et la lumière la frappa droit dans les yeux l'aveuglant quelques secondes. Il faut dire que Lily gardait toujours ses rideaux bien fermés ne laissant entrer aucun filet de lumière. Il y avait plusieurs raisons à cela et toutes plus farfelues les unes des autres. Premièrement elle détestait travailler à la lumière. Deuxièmement de cette manière elle pouvait travailler ses sortilèges sans entendre sa s?ur Pétunia Evans lui hurler après que des personnes NORMALES pourraient la voir.  
  
Lorsqu'elle eut fini de descendre l'escalier, sa s?ur aînée se jeta carrément sur elle. Tout en lui hurlant que si jamais sa chouette se posait encore sur son épaule elle lui promettait de la tuer, elle lui remit une lettre. Lily ne lui jetta qu'un vague coup d'?il et elle sut que cette lettre ne serait jamais ouverte par elle.  
  
- Si tu la veux prends-la. Moi je ne veux même pas savoir ce qu'elle contient marmonna-t-elle.  
  
Sa s?ur la regarda bouche bée. Comme une petite garce dans son genre pourrait ne pas vouloir ouvrir une lettre avec une écriture aussi. aussi. Elle ne savait pas pourquoi mais elle sentait pour cette lettre une attirance bizarre. Elle l'entrouvrit d'une main tremblante. Et aussitôt elle ne regretta pas de l'avoir ouverte. Une douce arôme d'eau de cologne se dégageait de l'enveloppe. Une belle écriture d'homme sur une feuille rouge et dorée.  
  
Bonjour petit fleur,  
  
Comment vas-tu? Moi je vais très bien et j'ai le plaisir de t'inviter à fêter en ma compagnie et celle de tes amies mon dix-septième anniversaire. J'espère que nos différents du train sont réglés maintenant. Je t'attends le 25 août à 20:00. Prend la poudre de cheminette. L'on m'a dit que tu avais ce qu'il fallait en matière de potion de désaoulage. Je te demande de bien vouloir en apporter quelques-unes.  
Au plaisir de te voir,  
  
James Potter P.S.- Si tu pouvais en emmener au moins une vingtaine tu serais bien gentille.  
  
Qui était ce Potter? Que c'était-il passé dans le train? Qu'est-ce que Lily pouvait bien lui cacher encore de cette vie qu'elle ne connaissait pas ou si peu. Elle remis son nez dans l'enveloppe encore une fois pour sentir cette odeur de mâle qui la troublait autant. Elle ne comprenait pas pourquoi mais ses jambes tremblaient et elle avait terriblement chaud. Elle déposa l'enveloppe sur la petite table près de la porte. Elle le fit vite avant que Lily s'aperçoive que la lettre la troublait autant.  
  
Elles se dirigèrent vers la cuisine car c'était l'heure de déjeuné (dîner pour les autres) où des sandwichs et du jus de fruits les attendaient. Le temps était tellement chaud que leur mère n'avait pas eu ni le courage ni la force d'allumer la cuisinière. Les questions se bousculaient dans la tête de Pétunia et ne semblaient pas pouvoir rester en place une seule seconde.  
  
Qui était ce Potter? Pourquoi appelait-il Lily ''Petit Fleur''? Qui était ses amies? Et pourquoi Lily semblait ne pas s'intéresser au contenue de la lettre? Que se passait-il dans cette école d'ANORMAUX? Pourquoi Lily ne racontait jamais rien de ce qui se passait dans son école? Que faisait-elle de ses films de photo que leur mère leur donnait chaque année? Pourquoi donc n'avait-elle jamais entendu parler de ses ''amis''? Pourquoi sa s?ur restait-elle toujours enfermé dans sa chambre sans vouloir en sortir?  
  
Sa tête était sur le point d'exploser. Son cerveau semblait près à faire une panne sèche. Elle se massa doucement les tempes qui lui devenaient de plus en plus douloureuses.  
  
- Pose-moi donc tes questions avant que ta tête n'explose! S'exclama Lily.  
  
- Qui est Potter? Demanda-t-elle.  
  
- Il s'appelle James Potter. Il est sorcier de sang pur. Il est dans la même maison que moi. Il a le même âge. Et il a le béguin sur moi depuis la quatrième année. Répondit-elle.  
  
- Pourquoi t'appelle-t-il Petite Fleur? Demanda-t-elle.  
  
- À cause de mon prénom mais généralement il m'appelle Petite Tigresse. Répondit-elle.  
  
- Qu'est-ce que vous faîtes dans votre école de fou? Demanda-t-il.  
  
- Pourquoi veux-tu savoir ça? Tu ne m'as jamais rien demandé sur mon école d'anormaux comme tu l'appelles. Dit-elle.  
  
- Je m'intéresse voilà tout. Dit-elle. De. de quoi à l'air Potter?  
  
- Pourquoi veux-tu savoir à quoi ressemble Potter? Demanda-t-elle. Il est ordinaire.  
  
- Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire par ordinaire? Demanda-t-elle. Décris-le donc un peu.  
  
- Il y a un nez, deux oreilles, une bouche, des yeux et des cheveux. Répondit-elle.  
  
- Lily arrête donc de me naiser! S'exclama-t-elle. Décis-le moi un peu. À quoi ressemble-t-il?  
  
- Puisque tu insistes tant. Dit-elle. Il est grand, les cheveux foncés, toujours décoiffés, les yeux bruns, athlétique.  
  
- Oui mais encore? Demanda-t-elle.  
  
- Qu'est-ce que tu veux savoir de plus la couleur de ses sous-vêtements? Demanda-t-elle.  
  
- Oh toi! On peut jamais te parler sérieusement! S'exclama-t-elle en lui jettant un regard menaçant.  
  
- Si tes yeux seraient des poingnards je serais morte. Hum. Attends donc une minutes. Est-ce que tu aurais un faible pour Mr Potter?  
  
Du salon on entendit Mrs Evans s'exclamer « Voyons donc les filles cessez de vous chamailler. Vous ne vous voyez que deux mois par années depuis sept ans ».  
  
Les deux s?urs Evans se regardèrent en se lansant des regards chargés d'indifférence. Lily retourna dans sa chambre et Pétunia ramassa la vaisselle en se remémorant le parfum que dégageait l'enveloppe tout en se demendant qui était se mystérieux Potter et à quoi il ressemblait. Pourquoi Lily ne voulait pas en parler? 


	2. Le 24 août 1 jour avant la fête

ATTENTION, ATTENTION J'AI FAIT CE CHAPITRE IL Y A LONGTEMPS. ALORS NE VOUS PLAIGNEZ PAS DES FAUTES D'ORTHOGRAPHES ET D'ACCORDS. OU SINON DITES-MOI LE JE VOUS SOUHAITE UNE BONNE LECTURE.  
  
P.S. SE SONT DES IDÉES SONT TOUTES DROITES SORTIES DE LA TÊTE DE MA MÈRE. MOI JE NE FAISAIS QUE LA SUIVRE ENCORE UNE FOIS.  
  
Chapitre 2  
Le 24 août 1 jour avant la fête!  
  
Pétunia se réveilla tout énervée elle venait de rêver de James Potter encore une fois. Elle ne savait pas pourquoi mais elle avait des rêves semblables à ses contes qu'elle adorait tant étant jeune. Elle venait de passer la nuit à danser avec Potter mais au coup de minuit elle avait du s'enfuir et laissa son soulier derrière elle. Pourquoi rêvait-elle de Cendrillon? Et pourquoi rêvait-elle de Potter tous les soirs depuis une semaine. Qui est-il donc? Va-t-elle enfin le rencontrer? Va-t-elle enfin savoir à quoi ressemble l'homme de ses rêves?  
  
Dans la chambre d'à côté Lily se réveille en sursaut! Pourquoi rêve-t-elle de Cendrillon dansant avec Potter et pourquoi celle-ci ressemble-t-elle étrangement à Pétunia? Elle chassa vite ses idées de la tête et pensa qu'il ne lui restait plus qu'une semaine avant de retourner à Poudlard. Elle mit sa main sous son oreiller et sortit la lettre d'invitation à la soirée d'anniversaire de James Potter. Elle se demanda si elle devait se rendre à cette soirée. Que penserait Potter si elle y allait ou si elle n'y allait pas? Et pourquoi Pétunia était-elle aussi intéressée par James Potter?  
  
Elle se leva doucement et alla à sa penderie. Quelle robe allait-elle mettre? Cette question la hantait! Sa robe noir sévère et sérieuse ou sa nouvelle robe que sa mère lui avait offert cet été? Sa mère avait réussi à la convaincre de porter cette robe dès la première occasion une robe rouge assez courte et laissant très bien voir ses jambes.  
  
Pétunia était dans sa chambre à tester les unes après les autres toutes les robes que sa penderie pouvait contenir. Elle avait finalement le choix entre une robe courte bleu saphir ou verte émeraude ou encore sa robe rouge rubis.  
  
Elle rentre dans la salle de bain qu'elle partageait avec sa s?ur. Elle prit une bonne douche chaude et une fois finit elle fouilla dans le fin fond des tiroirs pour trouver de quoi se coiffer et se maquiller. Une fois tous les préparatifs terminer elle sortir en douce de la salle de bain pour entrer dans la chambre de sa s?ur.  
  
Aussitôt la porte fermée elle le regretta. La chambre était dans un noir complet et l'on ne voyait pas à dix centimètres. Elle ne savait pas pourquoi mais elle n'avait jamais voulu rentrer dans la chambre de sa s?ur cadette. Cette chambre lui donnait froid dans le dos!  
  
C'était comme si on ne voulait pas que d'autres personnes sachent ce qui se passait dans cette pièce. Un bruit la fit sursauter! Un son qui ressemblait à un grattement mélangé à un gémissement. Le bruit lui rappelait une chose dont elle n'arrivait pas à mettre le doigt dessus.  
  
Elle tenta d'ouvrir les rideaux mais le tissu lui glissait entre les doigts. Elle avait l'impression de toucher à de l'eau! Elle tourna les talons et tâta tant bien que de mal la table de nuit pour trouver une lampe qui semblait ne pas avoir servit pendant des années. Elle l'alluma et ce qu'elle vit la laissa pétrifier!  
  
La chambre était dans un ordre total! Bien qu'elle haïsse le désordre elle n'aimait pas l'ordre de cette chambre. C'était comme si l'on avait tout préparé, tout fait pour voir que la chambre était encore là, mais que la personne qui y dormait n'était plus là corps et âmes. Une odeur de renfermé règne dans la pièce. Comme si elle avait été longtemps fenêtre et porte fermé pendant des mois.  
  
- Est-ce que je peux t'aider? Demanda Lily.  
  
Pétunia fit un bond d'au moins un mètre! Elle jetta un regard de pure incompréhension à sa s?ur alors que celle-ci levait un sourcil.  
  
- Je. Je te cherchais. Dit-elle.  
  
- Ah oui! C'est bizarre mais moi j'ai l'impression que c'était le cas. Dit- elle.  
  
- Mais je te dis que je te cherchais! S'exclama-t-elle.  
  
- Oui. Oui C'est ça et moi je suis une véracrasse! Dit-elle.  
  
- C'est quoi ce machin là? Demanda-t-elle.  
  
- Depuis quand tu t'intéresses aux insultes sorcières? Demanda-t-elle.  
  
- Oh! Laisse donc faire! Cria-t-elle au bord de la crise de nerfs.  
  
- Bon puisque tu voulais me voir. Qu'est-ce que tu veux? Demanda-t-elle.  
  
- Je voulais savoir si tu venais à la fête de Potter? Demanda-t-elle.  
  
- Non je n'irai pas. Je le connais beaucoup trop bien pour savoir que toutes les boissons seront alcoolisées. Dit-elle.  
  
- Apportes-toi donc des boissons de désaoulage! Comme je te connais tu dois en avoir des cinquantaines dans une des tes tiroirs ! S'exclama-t-elle.  
  
- Alors comme ça tu as lu la lettre de Potter!  
  
- Non, non. Et puis pourquoi est-ce que je l'aurai fait?  
  
- Pour savoir à qui appartenait cette eau de cologne je suppose.  
  
- N'importe quoi! Tu ne sais même pas ce que tu dis!  
  
- Je pense que je sais très bien de quoi je parle.  
  
- OK! OK! Je vais y aller mais à une seule condition.  
  
- Laquelle?  
  
- Tu me laisse utiliser la magie pour t'arranger.  
  
- Quoi!  
  
- Coiffure, maquillage, tenue etc.  
  
- Tu es complètement malade!  
  
- Non, Non! Je ne le suis pas.  
  
- C'est d'accord. Mais si j'accepte toi en échange tu ne réaparais plus dans ma vie.  
  
- Parfais! S'exclama Lily en lui tendant la main.  
  
Sa s?ur réfléchit quelques secondes avant de frapper dans la main que sa s?ur lui tendait. Elle ne su pas pourquoi mais elle sentit un n?ud dans son estomac aussitôt qu'elle réalisa ce qu'elle venait de faire. 


	3. Un philtre d'amour à la Mauraudeuse

ATTENTION, ATTENTION. CETTE FOIS CI C'EST UN PUR DÉLIRE DE MA S?UR, DE MA MÈRE ET MOI!!!!!!!! J'AI ÉCRIS MES TROIS PREMIERS CHAPITRES ECXATEMENT EN MÊME TEMPS. J'AI L'HONNEUR DE VOUS PRÉSENTER MON 3E CHAPITRE!!!!!!!!!!  
REVIEWS PLEASE  
  
Chapitre 3  
Un philtre d'amour à la Maraudeuse  
  
On était vers le milieu des vacances d'été. Quatre jeunes hommes étaient attablés dans un sous-sol devants un chardon dont un large fumet de fumé violette montait lentement vers le plafond avant de retourner au sol pour les aveugler.  
  
- Sirius tu es absolument sûr à 100% que cette potion fera effet? Demanda James.  
  
- James si tu ne peux pas faire confiance à tes amis à qui peux-tu faire confiance? Demanda Sirius.  
  
- Je n'en sais rien moi! À toi de me le dire? Demanda-t-il.  
  
- James je l'ai vérifié moi-même et si Sirius à pris de notes lisibles on à fait exactement ce qu'il est dit sur ce papier. Alors il ne devrait n'y avoir aucun problème si Evans la boit. Mais je continue à dire que c'est une très mauvaise idée. Dit Rémus.  
  
- Tu dis toujours ça des blagues que l'on fait à Evans. Dit Sirius.  
  
- Et la preuve que j'ai raison aucune de nos blagues n'a fonctionné sur elle. Répliqua-t-il.  
  
- Oui mais ça ce n'est que des coïncidences. Dit Sirius.  
  
- James! James! Les gars! J'ai une bonne nouvelle! Mais aussi une mauvaise! S'exclama Peter.  
  
- Allez crache le fromage Peter! S'exclama Sirius.  
  
- Tout d'abord Lily vient à ta fête James. Dit Peter.  
  
- Youppi! Youppi! Mais qu'est-ce que je vais bien pouvoir faire avec ça! S'exclama James en pointant ses cheveux.  
  
- Attends je n'ai pas terminé. Dit Peter.  
  
- Alors dit moi donc Peter qu'est-ce qui pourrait être une mauvaise nouvelle? Demanda Rémus.  
  
- Sa s?ur vient aussi. Répondit Peter.  
  
- Quoi! La Tigresse a une s?ur! Depuis quand? À quoi est-ce qu'elle ressemble? Ça y est je deviens complètement fou. Cria James pour qui ça semblait être la fin du monde.  
  
- Il paraît qu'oui. Je ne sais de quel placard elle l'a sortit mais elle à réussit! S'exclama Peter.  
  
- Peter est-ce qu'on parle de la même personne? Demanda James.  
  
- Si on parle de Lily Evans j'ai bien peur qu'oui. Dit Peter.  
  
- Comment est-ce que je vais faire pour échapper aux autres filles, parler à Evans et éviter sa s?ur en même temps? Demanda James.  
  
- Sirius puisque tu es un si bon ami tu pourras sans doute t'occuper de sa s?ur pendant que moi je négocie avec la Tigresse. Demanda James en se regardant les ongles comme si cela ne lui fesait rien.  
  
- James! Es-tu cinglé? Non, non, non! Attends que j'ai fini! Il n'est pas question que je passe une soiré avec une fille que je ne connais même pas! S'exclama-t-il.  
  
- Sirius pour le nombre de soirée que tu as passé avec une fille que tu ne connaissais pas une de plus ou une de moins pour moi il n'y a pas de différence. Dit Rémus.  
  
- Oui mais qu'est-ce que je vais pouvoir faire avec. avec. elle? Demanda Sirius.  
  
- Minute! Je n'ai pas fini. cria Peter.  
  
- Quoi qu'est-ce qu'il y a? Elle est une vampire? Demanda Rémus.  
  
- Pire! Dit Peter.  
  
- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a de pire qu'un vampire? Demanda Sirius.  
  
- Elle est une moldue. et. Elle déteste la magie. Dit Peter.  
  
- Alors ça y est je suis fichu. Gémit James.  
  
- Attends! Attends! Elle a accepté l'invitation contrairement aux autres années! Dit Rémus.  
  
- Oui tu n'as pas tout à fait tord. Mais on est quand même coincé avec sa s?ur. Dit James.  
  
- Oui mais ça c'est mon problème. Dit Sirius.  
  
- Oui mais puisque tu es le Don Juan du groupe tu ne devrais avoir aucun problème avec elle. Dit Rémus.  
  
- C'est ce qui arrive quand on met trop d'eau de cologne dans une enveloppe! Riogola Peter.  
  
- Hé! C'était son idée! S'exclama James en pointant Sirius alors que lui fesait de même.  
  
- Ne me regardez pas comme ça j'ai lu quelque part que les femmes sont incabable de résister à ça! S'exclama Sirius.  
  
- Oui bien sûr dans les livres et dans les films mais dans la vrai ça ne marche pas! S'esclama Rémus.  
  
- Comment tu sais ça! S'exclama Peter.  
  
- J'ai déjà une petite amie moldue. Dit Rémus.  
  
- À oui et comment était-elle? Demanda Sirius.  
  
Rémus ne pu s'embêcher de rougir à la question.  
  
- Ce n'est pas de tes affaires! Répliqua Rémus.  
  
- Je ne te crois pas. Dit Peter.  
  
- Je le jure! James rajoutte l'écaille de sirène rose. Dit Rémus.  
  
James obéit et la potion et la fumée vira au rose bonbon et toute la fumée qui les enveloppait s'épaissit les laissant complètement aveulge pendant quelques minutes. La fumé se dissipa et ils purent voir un gigantesque c?ur où on voyait des traces de baisers à l'intérieur.  
  
- Alors là il n'y à pas de doute Messieux j'ai le plaisir de vous annoncer que nous avons réussit à faire le philtre d'amour le plus puissant et le plus compliqué qu'il existe dans ce monde. Dit Rémus en souriant. 


	4. 25 août 10 heures avant la fête

JE VOUS PRÉSENTE LE QUATRIÈME CHAPITRE. UN PUR DÉLIRE FAIT TOUT D'ABORD PAR L'ESPRIT TORDU DE MA S?UR. ENSUITE PAR MOI. ET FINALEMENT RETOUCHER PAR MA MÈRE. JE VOUS SOUHAITE UN BON MOMENT DE LECTURE. ET J'ESPÈRE RECEVOIR VOS POINTS DE VU SUR MA FIC!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Chapitre 4  
25 août dix heures avant la fête  
  
James fessait pour au moins la millième fois le tour de sa chambre en pensant à la soirée qui allait avoir lieu dans moins de dix heures. Il avait souhaité encore plus fort cette année que Lily Evans puisse bien vouloir se montrer à une de ses invitations.  
  
Il ne savait pas pourquoi mais il sentait que la s?ur de celle-ci ne devait pas être un cadeau. Il avait préparé ce qu'il allait mettre à cette soirée depuis ce qui lui semblait des lustres. Il avait pour une fois dans sa vie fait du lèche-vitrines (shopping) et cela avait durée des heures et des heures.  
  
Même sa cousine qui ne vivait que pour le shopping avait trouvé son magasinage très, très long. C'était la seule et unique fois où il avait fait les magasins aussi longtemps. Sirius, Rémus et Peter l'avaient embêté pendant des jours et des jours à ce propos.  
  
La sonnerie de sa montre le fit sursauter. Il lui jeta un bref coup d'?il et il put voir qu'il était présentement midi. Il soupira de lassitude. Il était réveillé depuis au moins six heures et demi.  
  
Il fouilla dans ses papiers pour y trouver un devoir qu'il n'avait toujours pas encore terminé. ((Je suis sûr que vous avez pensé à potion.)) Son fichu devoir de Potion! ((Vous aviez raison !)) Il avait tourné et retourné la maudite question dans sa tête mais il ne trouvait pas la satanée réponse. Le nom de la potion contenant des étincelles des fées bleues et des pétales de lurères.  
  
Il sortit de sa chambre les mains dans les poches la tête baissée. S'il avait un retourneur de temps il l'aurait probablement trafiqué jusqu'à ce qu'il puisse avancer dans le temps. Il était persuadé qu'Evans devait connaître son résumé complet ainsi que le nom de la potion par c?ur.  
  
C'était une des choses qui le fascinait chez elle. Elle pouvait apprendre n'importe quoi et elle pouvait ensuite vous faire une conversation interminable sur le sujet sans que vous ne voyiez le temps passer. Elle avait aussi cette manie de vous poser des questions sans répondre aux vôtres.  
  
Aucun garçon n'avait réussit à la toucher sans se retrouver à l'infirmerie exactement dix secondes après. Il avait déjà tenté l'expérience et cela n'avait rien de très amusant. En cinq secondes, il avait revu les pires moments de sa vie jusqu'à ce qu'il soit tombé dans les pommes. Deux jours plus tard il s'était réveillé à l'infirmerie ne se souvenait plus de rien d'autre que ses yeux vert émeraude. Mais il allait tenter le coup à nouveau!  
  
Il fouilla dans sa pendrie pour trouver son parfait ensemble. Il fouilla ensuite dans sa salle de bain pour y choisir son eau de cologne. Une fois cela fait il se regarda dans la glasse et soupira. Il lui fallait vraiment mais vraiment faire quelque chose avec ses cheveux ce soir. Il se regarda encore une fois dans le miroir et décida de jouer le tout pour le tout. Il sortit le pot de gel, le tube de mousse, la bombone de fixatif et même un pot de colle.  
  
Premier essaie, avec le gel. Il prit une grosse poingné de gel et senduisit les cheveux complètement. Il essaya de taper ses cheveux mais ses mèches étaient toujours aussi rebelles. Il se lava les cheveux, se les essuya et était prêt à faire son deuxième essaie.  
  
Il prit le tube de mousse le secoua vigourusement et se couvrit les cheveux de mousse. Ses cheveux en sortir encore plus raides. Nouveaux lava de cheveux et troisième essaie.  
  
Il saisit le bombone de fixatif et se la vaporisa complètement sur les cheveux. Il ne put s'empécher de s'étouffer avec une pareille quantité de fixatif. Mais toujours les mêmes maudites mèches rebelles.  
  
Il ne lui restait qu'une solition, le pot de colle. Il hésita quelques secondes et décitait de jouer le tout pour le tout. Il s'enduisit les cheveux d'une épaisse couche de colle. Il se regarda dans la glasse. Enfin ses cheveux étaent bien lisse et bien coiffés.  
  
Il descendit les escalierà la course pour montrer le résultat à Sirius. Aussitôt qu'il rentra dans sa chambre il entendit un CRAC. Ses cheveux étaient revenus à la normal. Maintenant qu'allait-il faire pour se débarasser de la colle dans ses cheveux. Découragé, il demanda à Sirius de l'aider. Mais Sirius ne pouvait que rien des efforts déployés par James.  
  
- Pauvre imbécile tout ça pour une fille! S'exclama-t-il. J'ai un charme pour toi mais l'effet disparaîtrait à minuit et tes cheveux devindront entièrement vert serpentard. Es-tu prêt? Est-ce que tu crois que Lily en vaut le coup? À tes risque et périls mon pauvre inconscient!  
  
- Je suis prêt à faire n'importe quoi un peu de vert ne me tuera pas. Dit- il.  
  
Lui donnait la formule et lui conseilla d'attendre à la dernière minutes car le sort ne durait pas plus de quatre heures.  
  
- Mon pauvre Cornedrue j'espère que je ne tombérai jamais en amour au point de faire une chose pareille! S'exclama-t-il.  
  
- Cesse donc de dire des bétises! S'exclama James. Rends-toi utile et va donc vérifier la potion!  
  
- OK bos! OK bos! Mais c'est juste pour tes beaux yeux que je le fais. Dit- il.  
  
- Ah! Si seulement cela pouvait être un de nos stupide devoirs de Potion! Celui là au moins je le passerais!  
  
Sirius descendit les marche menant vers le sous-sol où la fumée rose s'emblait encore plus danse. Il put diserner la silhouette de Rémus à travers la fumée.  
  
- Alors comment e porte notre Roméo? Demanda Rémus.  
  
- Tu devrais le voir un véritable imbécile. Il l'a même été jusqu'à se mettre de la colle dans les cheveux. Je lui ai proposer le sort Raidus ridiculus.  
  
- Tu as quoi?  
  
- Et le pire c'est qu'il a accepté!  
  
- Est-ce que tu lui as dit qu'il aurait les cheveux verts pour une semaine?  
  
- Je lui ai dit mais je ne crois pas qu'il m'a entendu. Je crois qu'il a cessé d'écouter après avoir entendu le bout des cheveux qui lui obéiraient.  
  
- L'amour fait faire des bétises quelques fois.  
  
Tous deux éclatèrent d'un rire incontrolé qui dura au moins dix minutes.  
  
- T'es pas sérieux tu ne vas pas lui jetter un sort pareille? Demanda Rémus.  
  
- Qui suis-je pour empêcher un c?ur d'aimer? Demanda Sirius dans un faux mélo-dramatique. 


	5. La gifle des gifles

ATTENTION, ATTENTION!!!!!!! J'AI L'HONNEUR DE VOUS PRÉSENTER LE 5E CHAPITRE. UNE DISPUTE ENTRE S?UR. MAIS UNE DISPUTE QUI EN RÉVÈLE SUR LILY. MAIS PAUVRE PETIT LA FÊTE NE SERA PAS POUR AUJOURD'HUI. BOF EN TOUT CAS JE VOUS SOUHAITE UN BON MOMENT DE LECTURE. MAIS N'OUBLIER PAS DE ME REVIEWER. OU ALORS PAS DE PROCHAIN CHAPITRE. ET C'EST N'EST PAS UNE MENACE MAIS UNE PROMESSE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Chapitre 5  
La gifle  
  
Lily fouillait dans ses tiroirs pour trouver de quoi attacher les cheveux de sa s?ur aînée. Question barrettes, élastiques, pinces, foulards, brillants, fausses mèches elle en avait pour les fins et les fous. Mais le problème avec une s?ur aussi perfectionniste c'est que la perfection n'est pas toujours aussi perfection que cela. (( Vous avez compris quelque chose à ça parce que même moi je me perds.)) Sa s?ur avait une façon bien à elle de ranger les choses. Ce qui était de l'ordre pour Pétunia était du désordre pour sa s?ur. Lily ne pu s'empêcher de sourire à l'expression qui régnait sur le visage de sa s?ur.  
  
- Tu sais Pétunia ce n'est pas parce que je ne m'habille pas à la même mode que toi que je ne la connais pas! S'exclama Lily.  
  
- Tu n'y connais absolument rien! S'exclama Pétunia à son tour.  
  
- Bon puisque tu tiens tellement à m'agacer je vais rester ici et toi aussi. Dit Lily d'une voix calme.  
  
- QUOI! SI JAMAIS TU ME FAIS UNE CHOSE PAREILLE JE VAIS M'ASSURER QUE TU NE RETROUVE JAMAIS LA PAIX MÊME DANS LA MORT!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
- Ma très chère s?ur si je puis me permettre je ne trouverai jamais le repos et tu n'y seras pour rien. Dit calmement Lily.  
  
- D'accord je calme. Mais dit moi à quoi ressemble réellement Potter? Demanda-t-elle.  
  
- Je l'ai déjà fait qu'est-ce que tu veux de plus? Demanda Lily.  
  
- Je veux savoir si lui il sait parler aux femmes ou s'il ne parle que pour s'entendre? Demanda Pétunia.  
  
- Il ne parle que pour s'entendre. C'est Black qui sait parler pour t'emmener dans son lit. Dit Lily  
  
- Tu es en train de me dire que même chez les anormaux il y a des gars comme les gars normaux! S'exclama Pétunia.  
  
- Euh oui. Pourquoi?  
  
- On s'éloigne du sujet. Alors continu donc. Comment il est? Aussi coincée que toi ou.  
  
- Tu m'excuseras ma très chère s?ur Pétunia mais je ne suis pas coincée. Lorsque je pense quelque chose je le dis!  
  
- Alors dit moi ce que tu pense de Potter!  
  
- Ce n'est qu'un sale gosse de riche qui ne pense à rien d'autre que les prochaines blagues qu'il fera au Serpentard. Qui se pense le meilleur parce qu'il excelle au Quiddich, qu'il a de bonne note sans trop étudier, parce qu'il peut avoir toutes les filles qu'il veut et qui a tous les défauts possibles qu'un gars puisse avoir. Dans le fond il est comme toi mais en pire.  
  
Pétunia ne put s'empêcher de gifler sa s?ur de toutes ses forces. Lily ne cria même pas. Sa s?ur ne put réprimer un grognement en notant que Lily n'avait rien. La gifle ne l'avait pas plus troublé qu'une des insultes dont les Serpentards avaient le secret. Lily soupira et sortit sa baguette de sous son chandail.  
  
- Écoute-moi très attentivement Pétunia car je ne vais pas répéter une deuxième fois. Si jamais tu oses encore une fois me frapper ou me gifler je te jure que tu ne verras même pas le coup partir. Tu demanderas à Potter. Lui-même pourra te confirmer que je m'y connais mieux que lui dans le domaine de la métamorphose. Je suis la meilleur de toute ma classe dans toutes les matières. Et ce n'est pas parce que tu es ma s?ur que je vais te laisser me traiter comme bon te semble.  
  
Pétunia regarda sa s?ur avec terreur. Jamais au grand jamais elle ne l'avait vu dans un état pareil. Elle avait toujours été tellement calme. La voir aussi agressive lui faisait froid dans le dos. Mais c'était surtout ses yeux qui lui faisaient aussi peur. Ils viraient dans le vert très, très, très foncés presque noir. Elle ne savait pas pourquoi mais elle savait que même pour les gens comme elles cela devait être rare.  
  
Lily lui jetait un regard étonné qui l'a mit étrangement mal à l'aise. Si sa s?ur aurait pu lire dans ses pensées elle l'aurait sûrement traité de poule mouillée. Elle avait une drôle de façon de discerner ce qui était épeurant de ce qui ne l'était pas.  
  
Elle pouvait être enfermée pendant des heures dans une pièce complètement noire et qui renvoie les échos beaucoup trop souvent au goût. Ou alors de rester enfermé dans une pièce remplis des pires horreurs. Cela ne lui faisait rien! Mais dès qu'un gars lui touchait ou se tenait trop près elle le fuyait comme la peste. Plusieurs de ses petits amis étaient sorti avec elle pour avoir la chance de l'approcher. Mais aucun d'entre eux ne l'avaient vu plus de deux minutes.  
  
Elle ne savait pas ni quand ni pourquoi mais elle savait qu'un garçon avait du lui faire atrocement mal pour qu'elle les fuie comme ça. Une chose que généralement on ne pardonnait pas. Affreuse, immonde!  
  
- Dis-moi donc Lily. Toi qui es si intelligente raconte-moi donc la pire chose qui t'est arrivée?  
  
Le sang de Lily ne fit qu'un tour! Pourquoi sa s?ur lui posait brusquement des questions sur sa vie alors qu'il y avait à peine une semaine elle faisait tout pour ne rien savoir d'elle! Ce qui était très bizarre chez les Evans c'était que généralement ils se racontaient tous absolument tous. Lily était la seule exception. Elle ne parlait que très rarement. Elle restait des heures enfermée dans sa chambre et n'y sortait souvent que pour les repas. Ses parents avaient tout fait pour la sortir de sa bulle mais rien à faire! Elle y restait enfermée comme un tigre en cage.  
  
- Pourquoi voudrais-tu savoir une chose pareille!  
  
- Parce que brusquement ta vie me semble plus intéressante.  
  
- Et pourquoi te semble-t-elle si intéressante soudainement?  
  
- J'en sais rien moi! Parce que tout d'un coup j'ai décidé qu'elle l'était!  
  
- Oh! COMME ÇA MADEMOISELLE PÉTUNIA EVANS PEUT DÉCIDER QUE MA VIE VAUT BRUSQUEMENT DE L'INTÉRÊT. ET QUE LA SIENNE N'EST RIEN D'AUTRE QU'UNE ROUTINE!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Cette fois-ci se fut Pétina qui reçu une gifle! Mais contrairement à sa s?ur elle hurla de toutes ses forces! Cela faisait terriblement mal! Elle était pourtant sûr que sa s?ur ne perdait jamais son calme! Pourquoi était- t-elle aussi sur les nerfs? Elle n'avait rien dit de mal! Ou du moins elle le croyait. 


	6. La veille du party

DÉSOLÉ POUR CE RETARD MAIS MON ORDINATEUR A ÉTÉ EN DÉRANGEMENT. MA MÈRE TRAVAILLAIT BEAUCOUP. ET DERNIÈREMENT ONT NE PENSE PLUS QU'AU CADEAU POUR LA PARENTÉ. JE VOUS PRÉSENTE DONC LE 6E CHAPITRE. UN CHAPITRE QUE MA MÈRE ET MA S?UR ON TRAVAILLÉE SUR UN COUP DE TÊTE. MA S?UR À PUT ME FAIRE RIRE PENDANT DES HEURES EN DÉFERLENT DES IDÉES À VOUS FAIRE PISSER DANS VOTRE PANTALON. BONNE LECTURE!!!!  
  
Chapitre 6  
La veille du party  
  
Les deux s?urs c'était battu pendant quinze minutes. Toutes les deux étaient étendu au sol le souffle court. Lily avait plusieurs marque d'ongle sur les joues et Pétunia avait de nombreux bleus sur le visage. Les deux robes étaient en lambeaux et étaient complètement foutues. Lily s'en fichait car un tour de baguette et le tour serait joué. Le seul problème c'est qu'elle n'avait plus du tout d'aller à la fête de Potter avec sa s?ur. Elle regardait sa s?ur les larmes aux yeux gémir tel un animal agonisant.  
  
- Ma robe... En lambeau. Mes cheveux tout décoiffés. Je n'ose même pas regarder ma figure dans la glace. Quel gâchis.  
  
'' Pour une fois que Lily agissait comme une personne normale il avait fallu qu'elle gâche tout. Je ne fais pas de magie moi. Comment je vais faire pour me rendre présentable en moins de vingt-quatre heures?''  
  
- Lily Evans tu ferais mieux de réparer tout ça!  
  
- Ou sinon quoi?  
  
- Sinon gare à toi. Je ne sais pas faire de potion ou de magie mais je trouverai bien quelque chose pour t'empoisonner.  
  
Lily ne savait si elle devait rire ou prendre les menaces de Pétunia au sérieux. Elle ne l'avait jamais vu dans un pareil état. Elle devait peut- être prendre ses menaces au sérieux cette fois-ci. Elle sortit à contre c?ur sa baguette de sous son chandail en se demandant si elle devait réparer les dégâts ou profiter de la situation et en rajouter. Elle y pensa quelques secondes et décida que finalement il valait mieux tout réparer. Mais elle allait quand même faire patienter sa s?ur quelque instant encore. Lorsque Pétunia devint rouge écarlate et qu'elle sembla sur le point d'exploser. Elle prit sa baguette et murmura.  
  
- Pétunia poupoune!  
  
Et tout redevint comme avant l'échafourrer des deux s?urs. Peu à peu Pétunia retrouva sa couleur normale et l'atmosphère se détendit quelque peu.  
  
- Pétunia le rouge te va si bien. C'est dommage que j'aie dû tout ramener comme avant.  
  
- Ne recommence pas! C'est assez d'émotion pour aujourd'hui.  
  
Lily toussota pour cacher son rire. Pétunia ne changera jamais. Ce qu'elle avait hâte de devenir majeur et de quitter cette maison de fou. Pétunia se calma quelque peu et quitta la chambre de sa s?ur pour retourner à sa chambre mettre de l'ordre dans ses cheveux et dans son maquillage. Elle se dit : « Comme j'ai hâte de devenir majeur et de quitter cette maison de fou. Ce n'est vraiment pas reposant d'avoir une sorcière pour s?ur. » Plus qu'une journée avant la soirée et ensuite elle poussait recommencer à ignorer sa s?ur.  
  
Elle entendit leur mère les appeler pour le dîner. Elle se changea en vitesse et remis sa chambre dans la penderie elle essuya son visage en vitesse et descendit les escaliers. Elle installa la table encore une fois elles entendaient Lily.  
  
- Maman est-ce que l'on peut commencer sans Lily. J'ai faim!  
  
- Voyons Pétunia tu sais bien que l'on doit tous être à table avant de commencer à manger.  
  
- Lily amène ton cul ici!  
  
- Voyons Pétunia quel langage pour une fille de bonne famille!  
  
- Maman j'ai faim.  
  
Finalement Lily descendit les escaliers perdus dans ses pensées et vint se joindre à eu pour le dîner.  
  
- T'aime ça te faire désirer?  
  
- Quoi?  
  
- Te faire attendre!  
  
- Voyons les filles cessez donc de vous disputer!  
  
Le dîner se passa sans autre incident majeur. Sauf en ce qui concerne la cuillerée de beurre que Lily avait lancé à Pétunia sous les yeux des parents.  
  
- Voyons les filles est-ce une façon de se tenir à table?  
  
- Mais maman ce n'est pas moi qui ai commencé dit Pétunia.  
  
Elle reçut un coup de pied sous la table venant de Lily.  
  
- Tais-toi donc pleurnicharde!  
  
- Elles vont me faire mourir ses enfants! Philippe dit quelque chose!  
  
- Les filles soyez raisonnables votre mère n'est plus si jeune.  
  
- C'est ça met ça sur mon dos. J'en avais vraiment besoin.  
  
- Tu m'as demandé de l'aide je t'en donne et maintenant tu me dis de me taire. Il faudrait savoir ce que tu veux.  
  
Lily éclata de rire. Les chicanes de famille finissaient toujours de la même façon. Lily pouvait compter sur son père pour faire diversion. Après le souper les filles débarrassèrent la table et firent la vaisselle. Lily aurait dont aimé sortir sa baguette un tour de main et tout aurait été fini. Mais elle se contenta d'essuyer la vaisselle que Pétunia lavait.  
  
La soirée se passa sans autre gros incident. Quant la vaisselle fut terminé les deux filles regagnèrent leurs chambres respectives. Lily était contente de retrouver son havre de paix. Plus qu'une nuit avant la soirée de Potter et ensuite elle serait débarrassée de Pétunia pour une autre année.  
  
De l'autre côté du couloir caché sous ses couvertures elle sortit l'enveloppe qu'elle ouvrit délicatement pour être sûr de ne pas l'abîmer. Elle se mit à rêvasser à la soirée de demain. Et se demanda ce que James était pour porter. Elle se demanda ce que les garçons portaient dans une soirée d'anormaux. Est-ce qu'il aurait ces affreuses robes noires ou s'il était habillé comme les gens normaux ou encore comme dans son rêve.  
  
Elle se mit à rêvasser aux princes charmants des contes de fées qu'elle connaissait. Serait-il comme celui de Blanche-Neige et la tirerait-il d'un sommeille profond en l'embrassant. Ou plutôt comme celui de la Belle Au Bois Dormant près à combattre des dragons pour la sauver. Ou encore comme celui de Cendrillon près à la chercher partout.  
  
En tout cas elle était certaine qu'il ne serait pas du type Shrek. Comme les garçons qui fréquentaient son lycée. Elle avait vu assez d'ogre dans sa vie. Il se devait d'être parfait. Qu'elle avait hâte à demain. Plus qu'une journée à endurer les railleries de Lily. Plus qu'une nuit avait la grande soirée.  
  
Comment une simple lettre pouvait la troubler autant. Il doit y avoir un peu de magie là-dedans. Elle en aurait le c?ur net demain. Elle s'endormit en pensant au prince charmant. Et elle entendit une petite voix murmurer: Et il vécurent heureux jusqu'à la fin des temps. 


	7. Un lendemain de veille

ATTENTION!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! ATTENTION!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
J'AI RÉUSSIT TANT BIEN QUE DE MAL À ÉCRIRE POUR  
  
CETTE BELLE ANNÉE 2004.  
  
DÉSOLÉ POUR MON PETIT RETARD SI JE PUIS DIRE.  
  
MAIS DISONS QUE JE SUIS TRÈS, MAIS ALORS TRÈS  
  
PARESSEUSE PENDANT LES VACANCES.  
  
ET JE SUIS DÉSOLÉ DE VOUS APPRENDRE QUE JE.  
  
NE RACONTERAI PAS LA FÊTE.  
  
NE ME FRAPPEZ PAS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
JE VOUS EN SUPPLIE!!!!!!!!!!  
  
JE VOUS LA RACONTERAI SOUS FORME DE QUELQUES  
  
FLASH-BACK.  
  
UN POUR LILY, UN POUR SIRIUS, UN POUR RÉMUS, UN  
  
POUR PÉTUNIA ET UN POUR NOTRE PETIT JAMESIE  
  
CHÉRI.  
  
Chapitre 7  
Un lendemain de fête  
  
James se réveilla tard ce jour là. La bouche pâteuse avec un mal de bloc effroyable. Il regarda son réveil matin et étouffa une exclamation de surprise. Il était 10 heures du matin! Il s'étira et se leva d'un bond. Mais il le regretta presque aussitôt. Sa tête tournait et une nausée intense l'avait prit. Il tenta de se rappeler vainement la totalité de sa soirée d'anniversaire mais cela semblait aussi facile qu'approcher Evans. Un des pires exploits qu'il avait pu réaliser en six ans.  
  
Voyons la fête avait commencé depuis environ une heure lorsque Evans et sa s?ur étaient arrivées. Ensuite il avait apporté un verre de punch pour Evans, sa s?ur et lui. Il avait vidé son verre en une seule gorgé tout en regardant Evans boire le sien. Et après? Qu'est-ce qu'il avait fait? L'avait-il invité à danser? L'avait-il embrassé? Là était la question! Et toute une question en plus!  
  
Qu'avait-il donc put faire pendant la nuit dernière? Il ne pouvait quand même pas avoir un trou de mémoire de plus de 12 heures! C'était impossible! Même lorsqu'il se saoulait à mort il se rappelait presque entièrement de sa soirée. Il avait bien sûr besoin de Sirius et Rémus pour se la rappeler en entier mais il n'y avait pas un trou aussi grand dans ses souvenirs! Jamais! Sauf en ce qui concernait la fête qu'ils avaient organiser pour célébrer la fin des BUSES. Là il avait vraiment trop but! Evans lui avait enlevé 20 points pour. Pourquoi déjà?  
  
Il marcha tant bien que de mal vers la porte et au fur et à mesure qu'il avançait sa chambre bougeait de moins en moins ou alors c'était sa tête qui tournait moins. Il se débattit avec la poignée pendant au moins cinq bonnes minutes et marcha le long du mur pour être sûr de ne pas tomber avant d'être arrivé à bon port. Le couloir ne bougeait presque plus mais ses jambes semblaient sur le point de le lâcher.  
  
Mais en ce qui concernait sa tête c'était toute une autre histoire. Il la sentait prête à exploser à tout moment. Il se regarda dans le miroir et étouffa un cri. Il avait des traces de rouges à lèvre partout! Sur les joues, sur la bouche, sur le front PARTOUT!!!!!!!!! Une fois sous la douche son mal de tête diminua et sa nausée disparue. Si seulement il pouvait se rappeler ce qui c'était passé la nuit dernière. Un indice n'importe quoi.  
  
Il s'habilla et retourna à sa chambre avec beaucoup plus de facilité que l'aller. Son mal de tête avait presque disparu. Une fois de retour dans sa chambre il était pour se laisser tomber dans son lit lorsqu'il vit un foulard mauve coincé sous son oreiller. Il s'en dégageait un parfum de fille. Première chose à noter, il avait passé la nuit en probablement excellente compagnie. La seule question était. Avec qui?  
  
Il sortit de sa chambre avec le foulard dans les mains et de sérieuses questions en tête. (Pour une fois!!!) Si Rémus ou Sirius ne pouvaient éclairer sa lanterne il allait devoir se résigner à supplier Evans de tout lui raconter. Et s'il le faisait son égaux allait prendre un méchant coup. Et il n'était pas sûr encore d'avoir les réponses voulus. Il descendit les escaliers et avant même d'avoir atteint la cuisine il sut que les éclats de rires y venant ne serait pas aussi contagieux pour lui. 


	8. Une surprise de taille

BONJOUR À VOUS TOUS!!!! JE VOUS SOUHAITE UNE BONNE JOURNÉE, NUIT, APRÈS- MIDI OU N'INMPORTE QUEL MOMENT DANS VOTRE JOURNÉE. JE VOUS PRÉSENTE LE 8 ème CHAPITRE AVEC UN PROFON PLAISIR!!! VOICI LA VERSION DE JAMES. JE VOUS SOUHAITE UNE BONNE LECTURE ET UN BON MOMENT!!!!!  
  
Chapitre 8  
Une surprise de taille  
  
- Et James qui croyait prendre Evans aussi facilement avec sa potion! S'exclama Rémus.  
  
- Et c'est lui qui c'est fait avoir! Continua Sirius.  
  
- Et d'une façon magistrale en plus!  
  
- Elle est forte la Evans!  
  
- J'ai bien hâte de voir la face de James quand il se réveillera!  
  
- Que j'aimerais être un petit oiseau sur le bord de son lit pour voir son visage!  
  
- Et moi pour voir sa face quand il se regardera dans le miroir!  
  
James resta dans le couloir devant la porte voulant en savoir plus. Peut- être pourrait-il entendre quelques détails. Qu'est-ce qu'il avait bien pu faire de si drôle hier pour les faire rire autant.  
  
Il se gratta la tête en essayant d'y voir plus clair. Il s'était rendu à la soirée vers 9 heures. Il avait discuté avec Sirius et Rémus de son plan pour ce soir. La potion était au point et tous les détails étaient réglés.  
  
Lily et sa s?ur se sont présentées vers 10 heures, tel que prévu au plan. Elles se sont dirigées vers le bol à punch et il leur a offert un verre en prenant bien soins d'y verser la potion. Ils ont tous porté un toast pour ses 17 ans. Et puis, plus rien.  
  
De la cuisine il entendait toujours ses deux amis rire aux éclats. Il avait beau se creuser les méninges, il ne se souvenait de rien après le toast. Il entra dans la cuisine et le silence fut. Plus personnes n'osaient émettre le moindre son. Il s'était effectivement passé quelque chose de grave ou peut-être même tragique pour que ces deux amis se taisent ainsi. Mais, il était certain que ces deux-là avaient probablement trouvé tout ça très rigolo. Comment allait-il faire pour les faire parler sans avoir l'air trop stupide.  
  
- C'était top la soirée hier les gars, dit James.  
  
Ils n'osèrent ouvrir la bouche.  
  
- On s'est bien amusé non? On l'a bien eu la Evans.  
  
- Mais de qui tu parles, dit Sirius?  
  
- Comment ça de qui je parle? Mais de d'Evans!  
  
Sirius et Rémus se regardèrent et éclatèrent de rire.  
  
- As-tu mal à la tête? Est-ce que tu es sûr qu'on était à la même soirée, demanda Rémus.  
  
- As-tu mal aux babines, demanda Sirius?  
  
- Les gars je ne comprends pas de quoi vous parlez, demanda James?  
  
- Est-ce qu'on lui raconte, demanda Rébus en se tournant vers Sirius?  
  
- Qu'est-ce que vous voulez me raconter, j'ai embrassé Lily passionnément vous auriez du voir les traces de rouges à lèvres que j'avais sur la face ce matin et j'ai même son mouchoir pour vous le prouver.  
  
- De quelle couleur est le mouchoir, demanda Rémus?  
  
- Ben il est mauve voyons, dit James!  
  
- Celui de Lily était vert, dit Sirius!  
  
- Qui avait un mouchoir mauve alors, demanda James?  
  
- Il me semble que la s?ur d'Evans portait un mouchoir de cette couleur, demanda Rémus à Sirius?  
  
- Pardon!!!!! J'ai pas bien entendu. Qu'est-ce que vous avez dit? Je crois que je n'ai pas bien entendu!!!!! J'étais avec Evans toute la soirée un point c'est tout!  
  
- Oui, oui. Pétunia Evans, dit Sirius.  
  
- Ça ne se peut pas j'ai vu Evans boire la potion!  
  
- Je pense qu'Evans était plus forte que l'on pensait, dit Rémus.  
  
James resta bouche bée il tenta de s'imaginer la soirée d'hier aux bras de la s?ur d'Evans.  
  
- Sais pas vrai vous me faîtes marcher, tenta James désespérément.  
  
- Attends d'arriver à Poudlard tu le demanderas à Evans elle-même si tu ne nous crois pas.  
  
- Si vous dites la vérité je ne mettrai plus jamais les pieds à Poudlard, dit James au bord du désespoir.  
  
Rémus et Sirius éclatèrent de rire manquant de tomber de leur chaise.  
  
- Mon pauvre vieux! Tu ne tourneras jamais à Poudlard, s'exclama Rémus!  
  
- Bon il va falloir que je trouve une potion pour que tout le monde oublit ce qui c'est passé, dit James en se laissant tomber sur une chaise. 


	9. Un amour impossible

ALORS LÀ JE VOUS LE JURE J'AI PRESQUE RIT PENDANT TOUT  
  
LE LONG DE L'ÉCRITURE. JE RIAIS DES CHOSES PASSÉES,  
  
PRÉSENTES ET FUTURES!!!! MA MÈRE À DES SES IDÉES  
  
FOLLES QUELQUE FOIS!!!!! JE VOUS JURE VOUS EN  
  
REDEMANDERIEZ!!!! ALORS JE VOUS PRÉSENTE LE 9E  
  
CHAPITRE AVEC UN PROFOND PLAISIR!!!!! REVIEWS PLEASE  
  
JE N'EN REÇOIS PRESQUE PLUS!!!!!!!!!!!! BONNE  
  
LECTURE!!!!!  
  
Chapitre 9  
Un amour impossible  
  
Pétunia se réveilla le c?ur léger avec un grand sourire aux lèvres. Quel fantastique et romantique soirée! James était tout ce qu'elle avait imaginé et encore plus. Il avait été un parfait gentleman avenant et courtois toute la soirée. Tout avait changé après le premier verre de punch. Il l'avait presque tout de suite invitée à danser.  
  
Il avait l'air de Patrick et Jennifer dans Danse Lascive. La soirée avait été parfaite. Sauf peut-être lorsque Lily était venu l'embêter avec ses histoires de potions et de charmes. Comme si un garçon ne pouvait s'intéresser à elle que sous l'effet d'une potion! Ce n'était qu'une sale petite jalouse qui ne pouvait accepter qu'un garçon soit amoureux de quelqu'un d'autre qu'elle.  
  
Il l'avait raccompagné jusqu'à sa porte et elle n'avait pu résister à lui couvrir la figure de tendres baisés. Ce qu'elle avait hâte à leur prochain rendez-vous! Elle avait à peine remarquée les amis de James ricanant dans un coin. C'était sans doute parce qu'ils étaient jaloux.  
  
Elle espérait, pour leur prochaine sortie, un pique-nique dans le parc près de la marre aux canards. Que se serait romantique! Elle préparerait de petit sandwich aux concombres (plat anglais c'est pas de ma faute!! Je ne sais pas ce que ça goûte mais les Anglais on un drôle de goût!!!) avec un grand pichet de thé glacé et peut-être des petits choux à la crème. Il lui ferait la lecture de poèmes d'amour et ils iraient se promener dans une barque sur la marre. Ah! Ce qu'elle avait hâte à leur prochain rendez-vous!  
  
De bruits provenant de la chambre de Lily la sortirent de sa rêverie. Que pouvait bien manigancer sa s?ur dans sa chambre? Encore des histoires de fous! Mais c'était quand même grâce à elle qu'elle avait rencontrer son cher James. Elle se leva, s'habilla et descendit l'escalier et se rendit déjeuner. Sa mère lui avait servit un bol de porridge et lui avait versé un verre de jus d'orange. Pétunia s'est assise à sa place, a mit sa cuillère dans on bol et regarda le plafond.  
  
- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ma fille à regarder le plafond pendant que ton bol de porridge refroidit, demanda Mrs Evans?  
  
- Elle pense à un garçon de mon école, dit Lily en entrant dans la cuisine.  
  
- C'est quoi ces histoires de garçon, demanda Mrs Evans?  
  
- Je ne sais pas de quoi parle Lily maman, tu sais très bien que je ne pourrais m'intéresser à un fou comme elle, répliqua Pétunia avec dédain.  
  
- Lily arrête d'embêter ta s?ur. Viens t'asseoir et manger ton bol de porridge. Et toi Pétunia cesse d'insulter ta s?ur de cette manière, dit- elle.  
  
Lily vint rejoindre sa s?ur à la table et se mit à chantonner : « Pétunia est amoureuse d'un fou comme moi. Pétunia est amoureuse d'un fou comme moi.»  
  
- Maman, Lily m'embête encore dit lui d'arrêter, dit Pétunia.  
  
- Voyons les filles il fait trop chaud pour se chamailler ce matin, répliqua Mrs Evans!  
  
Lily continua d'une voix presque inaudible que seulement sa s?ur pouvait entendre : «Pétunia est amoureuse d'un sorcier qui va à mon école et je sais comment il s'appelle. Pétunia est amoureuse d'un sorcier qui va à mon école et je sais comment il s'appelle.»  
  
- Maman elle continue encore de m'embêter dis-lui d'arrêter tout de suite!  
  
- Les filles, il fait vraiment trop chaud, réglez vos problèmes entre vous, je m'en vais sous la véranda, j'ai un thé qui ne dois plus être glacé qui m'attend, s'exclama-t-elle!  
  
Pétunia laissa son bol de porridge et monta à sa chambre. Lily finit son déjeuner avec un grand sourire aux lèvres en pensant à ce qu'elle pourrait faire à Potter jusqu'à son retour à Poudlard. Il lui restait encore quelques jours pour narguer Potter et sa s?ur avant leur retour à l'école.  
  
Peut-être qu'elle pourrait lui envoyer une beuglante du genre : «À QUOI TU PENSAIT POTTER!» ou «ESSAYER DE ME BERNER AUSSI FACILEMENT!» ou encore «SI TU VEUX M'AVOIR IL VA FALLOIR TE LEVER PLUS DE BONHEUR QUE ÇA!» Oui une beuglante serait sans doute une très bonne idée. Tellement qu'elle pensait déjà au contenu de la magnifique lettre rouge.  
  
Et maintenant il lui fallait régler le cas de Pétunia. Elle réfléchissait tranquillement lorsqu'un hibou cogna doucement à sa fenêtre. Juste à voir le hibou elle savait déjà que son problème venait de trouver solution. 


	10. La décision

BONJOUR À TOUS!!!!!!!!  
  
BONNE SEMAINE?  
  
EN TOUT CAS JE VOUS PRÉSENTE SI DESSOUS LE 10EME  
  
CHAPITRE!!!!  
  
SI POSSIBLE JE VOUDRAIS UN PEU PLUS DE REVIEWS S.V.P.  
  
CE N'EST PAS LA FIN DU MONDE VOUS N'EN MOURREZ  
  
PAS!!!!!!!  
  
ENFIN JE CROIS PAS.  
  
VOICI LE POINT DE VU DE SIRIUS ET RÉMUS.  
  
JE N'AI PAS ÉTÉ DANS LA POSSIBILITÉ DE FAIRE LEURS  
  
SOUVENIRS SÉPARÉS!!!!!  
  
LE DÉBUT EST ENTIÈREMENT FAIT PAR MOI.  
  
ET JE JURE QUE JE NE MENS PAS!!!!!!!  
  
BONNE LECTURE!!!!!!!!  
  
Chapitre 10  
La décision  
  
- Pauvre petit Jamesie, dit Rémus alors que James sortait de la cuisine en coup de vent.  
  
- Ouais pauvre petit Cornedrue. Se faire avoir de cette manière pas la Petite-Fleur, dit Sirius.  
  
- Oui mais tu sais James avait raison pour quelques petits détails, dit Rémus en souriant.  
  
- Et en quoi, demanda Sirius?  
  
- La soirée sera inoubliable à jamais, dit Rémus.  
  
- Hé! Mais t'as raison mon vieux! La soirée fera à jamais partie des PLANS RATÉS des Maraudeurs, rigola Sirius.  
  
Rémus et lui rigolèrent un peu jusqu'à ce que celui-ci se lève d'un bond le faisant sursauter!  
  
- Patmol? Tu n'aurais pas des rouleaux de parchemins en trop, demanda Rémus?  
  
- Hein! Oui. Je dois bien en avoir six ou sept qui traîne. Attend deux minutes et je revins avec, dit-il en sortant à son tour de la cuisine.  
  
Cinq minutes plus tard Sirius était de retour avec une pile de parchemin vierge de toute écriture. Il en tendit un à Rémus et déposa les autres sur la table devant lui. Rémus fit apparaître une bouteille d'encre et quelques plumes. Un sourire illumina ses lèvres alors que le bouchon glissait de la bouteille et qu'une des plumes se trempa toute seule dans l'encre. Elle sortit du contenant et se posa juste au-dessus du parchemin attendant qu'on lui dicte quoi écrire.  
  
- Bon alors par quoi pourrait-on commencer ce récit, demanda Rémus le sourire en coin.  
  
- Que penses-tu de : « 25 août, 1985. C'est la fête de Jamesie! Il fête son 17eme anniversaires de naissance. Pour une fois en cinq ans Miss Evans dit Petite-Fleur a accepté une des nombreuses invitations. Et pour cette occasion, nous, ses amis de toujours avons bien voulu l'aider à faire un philtre d'amour pour sa dulcinée. Mais à notre grand malheur c'est notre petit cerf préféré qui c'est fait prendre. Beaucoup trop occupé à regarder Evans il ne l'a pas vu murmuré une formule d'écharnement.»  
  
- Hé attend c'est mon tour, c'est mon tour, dit Rémus en plaqua sa main sur la bouche de Sirius. Donc :« James a bu la potion sans se douter de quoi que ce soit jusqu'à ce qui soit trop tard et qu'elle fasse déjà son effet. Evans c'est poussé et la première personne que le pauvre fêté a vu est la s?ur de celle-ci. Notre petit Cornedrue est tombé pour quelques heures sous le charme de la s?ur de la Petit-Fleur une moldue par-dessus le marché. Pendant toute la nuit il a dansé et embrassé une fille qu'il n'aimait pas. La Petite-Fleur a rit avec nous toute la soirée alors que le pauvre cerf avait les yeux aveuglés par le philtre d'amour que lui-même avait composé.»  
  
Sirius riait aux éclats au sol où il était tombé quelques secondes plus tôt secoué par les fous rire. Rémus avait toujours eu le don de rendre les plus simples phrases en blagues hilarantes. Celui-ci n'en menait pas large lui non plus. Il se tenait tant bien que de mal après la table s'agrippant de toutes ses forces à sa chaise.  
  
- Mon petit Lunard tu as un de ses dons avec les histoires! Continue ne t'arrête surtout pas! Je te l'interdis, ria Sirius!  
  
- Bon alors, dit Rémus en tentant tant bien que de mal à retrouver son sérieux. Heu. Où j'en étais. Ah oui! Donc :« Moi et Sirius ici présent avons bien eu la gentillesse d'aider Evans à donner les potions de désaoulage à tous nos invités. Aucun n'a pu rentrer chez lui sans en boire au moins une gorgé. Bizarrement nous n'avons pas eu droit aux flacons rouge mais aux bleus.» Je n'ose même pas penser à ce qu'Evans a pu mettre là- dedans!  
  
- Si tu veux mon avis elle à mit de quoi pour que personne ne se rappelle qu'elle était là, dit Sirius.  
  
- C'est pas impossible ce que tu dis. Mais pourquoi aurait-elle fait ça? Avec le nombre de personne qu'il y avait c'était facile pour elle de ne pas se faire remarquer, dit Rémus.  
  
- Ouais t'as pas tord. Mais quand même elle avait de quoi avoir honte, répliqua Sirius.  
  
- De quoi tu parles? Sa s?ur? Crois-moi mon vieux elle pensera plutôt à rire de James que de se préoccuper de celle-la, répondit Rémus.  
  
- Ouais mais penses une seule minute que sa s?ur lui fait vivre un enfer. Ce qu'elle doit probablement faire juste à voir les regardes qu'elles se lançaient. Je pense plutôt qu'elle ferait tout pour rendre la pareille à sa s?ur. Tu sais, je fessais souvent ça avec mon petit frère, dit Sirius.  
  
- J'aime mieux être dans mes souliers que dans ceux de James, dit Rémus.  
  
- En tout cas, on a apprit quelque chose il vaut mieux ne jamais se mettre Evans à dos. Il vaut mieux être dans son équipe que de l'avoir comme adversaire, dit Sirius.  
  
Rémus était pour répliquer lorsqu'un crit strident les fit sortirent précipitamment de la cuisine pour aller à la chambre de James.  
  
- À QUI CROYAIS-TU AVOIR À FAIRE!!! ESSAYER DE ME DUPER AVEC UN PHILTRE D'AMOUR!!!! TU VAS DEVOIR FAIRE TES DEVOIRS POUR ESSAYER DE M'ATTRAPER!!!!! T'ES BIEN CHANCEUX QUE LE PHILTRE N'EST DURÉ QU'UNE SOIRÉE!!!!! CAR J'AURAIS PU TE RENDRE AMOUREUX DE PÉTUNIA POUR LA VIE!!!!! À QUAND TA PROCHAINE SOIRÉE!!!! MA S?UR MEURT D'ENVIE DE TE REVOIR!!!!! HA HA HA HA HA HA HA!!!!!! QUEL PETIT IMBÉCILE!!!!! TU PEUX TE METTRE À GENOUX DEVANT LA GRANDE SORCIÈRE QUE JE SUIS!!!! TU POURRAS ÊTRE MON SERVITEUR À NOTRE RETOUR À POUDLARD!!!!  
  
La beuglante explosa dans un rire sinistre. Au bout du couloir Sirius et Rémus se roulaient par terre. Ils avaient de la difficulté à respirer tellement ils riaient fort.  
  
- Hé! Vous deux ça va faire! Aidez-moi plutôt! Avec toute cette histoire, comment pourrais-je retourner à Poudlard. J'ai bien trop honte pour ça, dit James désespéré.  
  
Ces phrases ne firent qu'augmenter les fous rire de Sirius et Rémus. James était découragé comment pourrait-il retourner à Poudlard après cet épisode. James rentra dans sa chambre honteux en claquant sa porte. Il fouilla dans ses étagères pleines de livres poussiéreux pour tenter de trouver un charme ou une formule pour faire oublier à tous les invités le déroulement de sa soirée.  
  
Des coups à la porte l'intérompit dans ses recherches.  
  
- Allez-vous en! Laissez-moi tranquille! J'ai pas besoin de vous pour avoir l'air encore plus stupide, dit James.  
  
- Ben non James on vient t'aider, dit Rémus.  
  
- Les amis ça sert à ça, aider, continua Sirius.  
  
- Si vous êtes pour me rire dans la face je veux pas vous voir. Avez-vous la moindre idée de comment faire oublier à plus de cinquante personne les bêtises que j'ai faites durant ma soirée d'anniversaire, demanda James.  
  
- Oh! Je le sais! Non je peux pas vous le dire, dit Sirius  
  
- Si tu as une idée dis nous là, s'exclama James.  
  
- Je ne crois pas que c'est une bonne idée, contina-t-il.  
  
- Dis là quand même on jugera si c'est une bonne idée, dirent James et Rémus.  
  
- La seule personne que je connaisse qui soit assez doué en potion. Ben. C'est Lily Evans!  
  
- Plutôt mourir que de lui demander de l'aide, dit James.  
  
- Attendez, il y a toujours une autre option, dit Rémus. On pourrait demander à Rogue.  
  
- Ben là c'est aussi pire, dit James.  
  
- Tu as le choix Evans ou Rogue, dit Sirius. 


	11. Une beuglante de choix

BONJOUR À TOUS!!!!! JE DOIS VOUS AVOUER QUE VOUS ME DÉCEVEZ!!!!! PRESQUE PAS DE REVIEWS!!!!! VOUS ME FAÎTES DE LA GROSSE PEINE!!!!! J'AI PRESQUE LE GOÛT DE NE PAS VOUS DONNER CE CHAPITRE!!!!! MAIS BON!!!!! MOI!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! AU MOINS JE SUIS GENTILLE!!!!!!!! MA BANDE DE LÂCHEUR!!!!!!!! SI VOUS SAVIEZ À QUEL POINT VOUS ME DÉCEVEZ!!!!!!!! MA BANDE DE PAS FIN!!!!!!! 2, OUAIS 2 REVIEWS!!!!!!!!! VOUS ME FAÎTES PLEURER!!!!!! MAIS BON S'EST AVEC TRISTESSE QUE JE VOUS PRÉSENTE LE 11E CHAPITRES QUE VOUS NE MÉRITEZ MÊME PAS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Chapitre 11  
Une beuglante de choix  
  
Lily réfléchissait toujours, une enveloppe rouge devant elle. Que pourrait- elle bien dire à Potter pour l'humilier encore plus qu'il ne devait l'être maintenant. À l'heure qu'il était Lupin et Black avait sûrement du tout lui raconter. Ou du moins ce qu'ils savaient!  
  
Le pauvre petit chou. Il n'avait eu aucune chance face à elle. Elle avait prévu déjà à l'avance ce qu'il allait probablement faire. Elle s'attendait à un charme ou une potion quelconque. Mais un philtre de cette puissance! Ça jamais elle n'aurait pu y songer! Même dans ses délires de fièvres les plus puissants!  
  
Mais elle devait avouer que voir Potter se trimbaler avec sa s?ur toute une soirée était quelque chose d'atrocément drôle. Elle n'aurait jamais pu imaginer une chose pareille même dans ses rêves les plus fous. Voir Potter embrasser sa s?ur alors que si ça s'était passé comme il aurait voulu cela aurait été elle.  
  
Et on aurait cru qu'elle l'aurait fait avec toute sa raison. Comme Potter avait été prévisible! Si jamais il n'avait rien tenté elle en aurait été déçue et surprise. Mais connaissant l'orgueil de Potter elle lui avait fait un petit cadeau d'anniversaire.( Qu'on vous dévoilera plus tard!!!!!)  
  
Mais elle revint soudain à la réalité lorsqu'elle entendit le téléphone sonner! Qui pouvait les appeler? Toutes les amies de sa s?ur étaient parties à la plage se faire bronzer. Ou du moins celles qu'elle connaissait. Donc il y avait Siriènas, Gilmore, Ferriz, Sparrow, Swann, Turner, Brown, Norrinting, Dredd, Jones.  
  
Et il y avait aussi Elliott, Bloom, Davenport, Curtus, Murray, Harmon, Kent, Tyrrell, Green, White, Rodgers et Dixon. Et tellement d'autres qu'elle n'avait pas arriver à retenir leurs noms. Elles étaient toutes dans le genre de sa s?ur, jolies, intéressées seulement par la mode, les garçons, les potins, le maquillage et autres babioles semblables.  
  
Sachant pourtant très bien que l'appel était pour sa s?ur, Lily courut jusqu'au vestibule et attrapa le premier téléphone sans fil qui lui tomba sous la main. L'appel venait de Ferriz. Si Lily se souvenait bien elle avait les cheveux blonds, les yeux bleus et était de taille moyenne.  
  
- Salut Pétunia! Alors ta soirée! Comment était-il? Est-ce que vous vous êtes embrassés, demanda Ferriz d'une voix exciter?  
  
- Hé minute papillon! Donc ma soirée était tout simplement merveilleuse. Et oui il est beau, on dirait un dieu grec. Et oui on s'est embrassé, soupira sa s?ur!  
  
- Alors comment était-il?  
  
- Grand, beau, brun, bronzé, athlétique, drôle, intelligent, doux, attentionné, fort. Tout se dont toutes les filles rêvent, soupira sa s?ur suivit de son amie!  
  
Lily monta, se dirigea vers sa chambre avec le moins de bruit possible. Connaissant sa s?ur elle savait que le moindre faux pas ne serait pardonné par son ouï très forte. Une fois devant sa chambre elle ouvrit délicatement la porte et se glissa dans la pièce. Si jamais sa s?ur avait entendu le moindre bruit elle se savait fichu!  
  
- Qu'elle chance tu as, s'exclama Ferriz!  
  
- Et ma s?ur alors! Elle le voit presque tous les jours depuis presque sept ans et elle ne cesse de dire des mensonges sur lui. Si tu entendais les insultes qu'elle dit à son propos! Elle dit qu'il n'est qu'un prétentieux, un sale gosse de riche, qu'il se pense le meilleur pour je ne sais quelle raison. si elle savait à qu'elle point elle se trompe!  
  
- Tu es tellement chanceuse! La chance que tu as d'avoir une fille dans un pensionnat aussi loin mais avec des gars aussi parfaits! Je donnerai ma vie pour allez dans son collège ne serait-ce qu'une journée! C'est toujours les pires qui ont les gars les plus chouettes! C'est pas juste! Est-ce que tu sais quand est sa prochaine soirée? Je t'accompagnerais si tu veux! Ton James doit bien avoir des amis dans son genre.  
  
Lily n'y pouvant plus éteignit le téléphone. Elle le déposa lentement sur sa commode et éclata de rire! Elle n'arrivait plus à respirer! C'était tellement drôle! Sa s?ur décrire l'homme le plus imparfait en homme de rêve! Elle se tenait les côtes alors que l'idée de la beuglante jaillissait dans son esprit! Ça y est! Elle avait trouvé quoi dire pour sa beuglante! Mais le problème était que l'hibou de son amie ne devait probablement pas connaître le lieu de résidence Potter!  
  
Elle attrapa la belle lettre rouge et trois quarts d'heures plus tard la lettre était bien fermée dans ses mains. Une légère fumée sortait de l'enveloppe. Elle descendit l'escalier et vit avec surprise sa s?ur qui l'attendait à la cuisine! Sa s?ur la regarda avec méfiance avant d'entrouvrir la porte patio.  
  
- À qui envoies-tu ta lettre, demanda-t-elle?  
  
- À Potter mais je doute qu'il apprécie beaucoup. Pourquoi, demanda Lily?  
  
- Pourquoi une lettre rouge, demanda sa s?ur sentant une pouffé de jalousie l'envahir?  
  
- Ah ça! C'est comme cela que l'on reconnaît une beuglante. Une couleur des plus voyante dit-elle!  
  
- Et pourquoi James n'aimerait-il pas ça, demanda sa s?ur?  
  
- Parce que mon message lui explosera à la figure, dit Lily en riant!  
  
- Quoi?  
  
- Attends! Je vais t'expliquer c'est très simple. Tout d'abord le sorcier ou la sorcière qui le reçoit c'est d'avance que ce ne sera pas une partie de plaisir avant même de l'ouvrir. Ensuite une fois ouverte, le message se fait entendre d'une voix forte et claire. En faîte, tellement forte que tout le monde peut l'entendre aussi clairement que s'ils étaient juste à côté. Voilà ce qu'est une beuglante! Et voilà ce que ce cher monsieur Potter va recevoir!  
  
- Donne-moi ça, cria Pétunia, mais il était déjà trop tard. Le hibou avait disparu avec la magnifique petite enveloppe rouge dans le bec. 


	12. Une lettre, deux Evans

ALLÔ TOUT LE MONDE!!!!!!!!!!! ET OUI C'EST MOI!!!!!!!! NON, NON, NON VOUS RÊVEZ PAS IL Y A UN NOUVEAU CHAPITRE!!!!!!!!!!!DÉSOLÉ POUR LA LONGUE ABSENCE MAIS AVEC LES EXAMENS ET LES ÉTUDES JE N'AVAIS PLUS BEAUCOUP DE TEMPS POUR VOUS!!!!!!!!!!!!! ALORS VEUILLEZ ACCEPTER MES PLUS JUSTES ET PLUS SINCÈRES EXCUSES!!!!!!!!!! JE VOUS SOUHAITE UNE BONNE LECTURE ET UNE BONNE JOURNÉE OU SOIRÉE!!!!!!!!!!! BYE, BYE!!!!!!! ET JE SUIS DÉSOLÉ POUR LA FIN!!!!!!!!!!! VOUS VERREZ À LA FIN DE VOTRE LECTURE!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Chapitre 12  
Une lettre, deux Evans  
  
Lily souriait doucement. La journée avait merveilleusement bien commencé. Ce qu'elle aurait donné pour être une mouche sur le mur dans la pièce où Potter avait reçu sa beuglante. Elle ne pouvait qu'imaginer l'expression sur la figure de Potter alors que la lettre lui criait à la tête toutes les bêtises qu'elle y avait écrite ce matin. Et ses pensés n'étaient pas très loin de la réalité.  
  
Elle s'asseya à la table et commença à manger son sandwich distraitement en passant divers scénarios dans sa tête. Potter assit sur son lit avec la beuglante qui lui criait toutes ses méchancetés, de grosses larmes coulant sur ses joues. Ou assit à son bureau, la fumée lui sortant par les oreilles alors qu'il disait entre les dents qu'il se vengerait d'elle. Ou encore fou de rage, criant des obscénités à la lettre rouge qui se désintégrait devant ses yeux. Ou mieux encore, Potter assit à la table de la cuisine, ses amis se roulant par terre prit par une crise de rires hystériques. Pas de doute la dernière était la meilleur.  
  
À ce moment là Pétunia entra dans la cuisine se cherchant s'en doute de quoi se mettre sous la dent par cette chaude journée d'août. Le sourire de Lily ne fit que s'intensifier en voyant sa s?ur de si bonne humeur. Connaissant Potter il allait bientôt la faire quitter de son petit nuage tout doux et tout confortable. Elle remercia le ciel de savoir à l'avance que sa s?ur allait sûrement la mettre responsable de son malheur. De cette façon elle pouvait se mettre des répliques de côté et dieu seul savait à quel point elle en avait.  
  
- Je peux savoir pourquoi tu souris comme une idiote, demanda Pétunia?  
  
- Non tu ne peux pas, répondit sa s?ur.  
  
- Et pourquoi donc ma chère s?ur?  
  
- Parce que je t'aime trop pour te faire autant de peine.  
  
- Je te demande pardon?  
  
- Ma pauvre Pétunia. Tu n'as rien comprit. Mais bon connaissant Potter tu risque de comprendre bien vite et d'une manière tout sauf délicate.  
  
- Explique-toi.  
  
- Pas besoin Potter le fera très bientôt. Je ne vais tout de même pas faire en sorte que Mr. ne puisse s'expliquer avant moi. Ce serait un crime impardonnable!  
  
- Parle donc pour que je comprenne! Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire?  
  
- Ben là je ne suis quand même pas pour gâcher la surprise. Attendons de voir comment la journée va ce dérouler.  
  
- Toi et tes mystères jamais moyen de savoir ce qui se passe vraiment!  
  
Lily ricana doucement. Ce qui ne fit qu'enrager sa s?ur d'avantage. Au même moment un magnifique Grand Duc cogna doucement à la fenêtre fessant sursauter Pétunia et amplifier le sourire de Lily.  
  
- Tout se déroule comme prévu.  
  
- Qu'est-ce que c'est que ça encore! Les gens de ta race ne sont même pas foutus d'utiliser le service postal comme tout le monde! Ils doivent toujours en faire plus pour se faire remarquer! Au lieu de rire de moi va donc prendre l'enveloppe que tient cette chose avant que les voisins ne voient ce hibou chez nous en plein jour! Vous auriez pas pu prendre des pigeons voyageurs comme tout le monde! Ben non il faut toujours vous faire remarquer!  
  
Lily se leva en riant. Elle ouvrit la fenêtre et le hibou fit le tour de la pièce avant de se poser sur le comptoir devant Lily. Il lui déposa doucement la lettre devant elle, prit une bouchée du toast qu'elle avait dans la main et sortit par la fenêtre de la cuisine. Pétunia regarda aussitôt par la fenêtre pour voir si les voisins avaient remarqué quelque chose d'anormal. Par chance, avec la chaleur qui fessait dehors, tout le voisinage était à l'intérieur. Le sourire de Lily ne fit que s'intensifier d'avantage lorsqu'elle reconnu l'écriture sur l'enveloppe de ce cher Mr. James Christophe Potter.  
  
- Il beaucoup trop prévisible, dit Lily amusé.  
  
- Qu'est-ce que tu marmonnes?  
  
- Rien, rien!  
  
- Ouvre-là donc que l'on sache de qui vient cette lettre!  
  
- Pas besoin de l'ouvrir pour savoir de qui elle vient!  
  
- De qui elle est alors?  
  
- Depuis quand tu t'intéresse à ma correspondance?  
  
- Garde-là donc ta lettre pour toi d'abord!  
  
- OK. Pas besoin de grimper dans les rideaux! Je vais te le dire! Elle vient de. James Potter!  
  
- Ouvre-là vite!  
  
- OK, OK! Je l'ouvre énerve-toi pas le pom-pom! ( expression de ma mère )  
  
Lily prit soins d'ouvrir l'enveloppe très lentement. Savourant chaque seconde. Elle pouvait sentir l'impatience de sa s?ur augmenter de secondes en secondes.  
  
- Depuis quand tu prends autant de temps pour ouvrir une lettre? Accélère un peu!  
  
- OK, OK! Les nerfs! Il faut de la délicatesse pour ouvrir ce genre de lettre. La patience est une vertu. Tu ne voudrais tout de même pas qu'elle m'explose en pleine face.  
  
- Au moins l'enveloppe n'est pas rouge comme celle que tu lui as envoyé ce matin!  
  
- Il n'y a pas que les enveloppe rouge dont il faut ce méfier.  
  
- Ah! Ce qu'ils sont compliqués les gens de ton espèce.  
  
Lily sortit sa baguette la tournoyant exagérément au-dessus de l'enveloppe.  
  
- Posta Innofansifa, dit-elle en regardant le visage étonné de sa s?ur en sachant très bien que les enveloppes blanches ne contenaient aucun sort.  
  
- Là est-ce que c'est correct comme ça?  
  
Au grand soulagement de sa s?ur Lily ouvrit enfin ladite enveloppe. Lily la parcouru rapidement des yeux avant de la remettre à Pétunia.  
  
- Tien. Elle t'est adressée.  
  
Pétunia s'empara de la lettre et alla se réfugier dans sa chambre lire la lettre de James!!!  
  
HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! JE VOUS LAISSE POIREAUTÉ UN PEU!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! ON ES-TU MÉCHANTES HEIN!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! BONNE JOURNÉE, SOIRÉE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! BYE, BYE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! 


	13. Préparation de la lettre

SALUT TOUT LE MONDE JE SUIS TOUT À FAIT DÉSOLÉ POUR LE DERNIER CHAPITRE. MAIS BON ON DOIT BIEN GAGNER SA VIE. J'AI REÇU MON BULLETIN ET JE PASSE PARTOUT. JE CROIS QUE VOUS ALLEZ ENCORE NOUS ENGUEULER COMME DU POISSON POURRI MA MÈRE ET MOI. ELLE A MÊME DÉCIDÉ DE VOUS METTRE AU RÉGIME. DEUX PAGES PAR CHAPITRE. DE PLUS EN PLUS MÉCHANTE. BONNE LECTURE TOUT LE MONDE. JE VOUS PRÉSENTE LE CHAPITRE 13  
  


* * *

  
Chapitre 13  
Préparation de la lettre  
  
James s'assit sur son lit avec Rémus et Sirius tous deux déjà perdus dans leurs pensés.  
  
- Arrêtez de me niaiser les gars! Il faut trouver une solution!  
  
James sortit l'une de ses plus belles plumes et sorties un des ses nombreux parchemin et fouilla dans ses tiroirs pour trouver son encre bleu ciel. Il trempa sa plume dans l'encrier et commença sa lettre.  
  
- Ma chère Pétunia  
  


* * *

  
- Non c'est trop commun, dit Rémus!  
  
- Ma très chère Pétunia  
  


* * *

  
- C'est trop téteux ça, dit Sirius! Pourquoi tu ne dis pas '' Hey yo Pétune''  
  


* * *

  
- Ben la franchement, dit James. Un peu de sérieux j'ai vraiment besoin d'aide.  
  
- Commence donc par mademoiselle, suggera Rémus.  
  
- Ben la il ne faut quand même pas exagérer! ... Ça commence bien on ne sait même pas par quoi commencer. Allez les gars il faut penser.  
  
- Je pense que j'ai une idée, dit Sirius.  
  
- Ah ben regarde donc il a des idées maintenant, dit Rémus.  
  
- Commence par : Ma très chère Pétunia, Je tiens à te remercier d'être venue à ma petite soirée d'anniveraire mais je crois que je te dois des excuses.  
  
- Ouais c'est un bon début, dit James. Mais après qu'est-ce qu'on dit?  
  
- Attends! Je vais mettre mon grain de sel moi aussi. Donc on pourrait poursuivre en disant : J'imagine qu'en ayant Evans comme sœur, tu dois être au courant des choses qu'on retrouve couramment dans la vie de tous sorciers tel que les potions, les philtres, les sorts et autres trucs du genre.  
  
Donc, le soir de mon anniversaire j'avais prévu faire boire à ta sœur un philtre qui devait la faire tomber amoureuse de moi. Mais les choses se sont quelque peu gâté.  
  
- Aille c'est un bon début. Mais gâté c'est un peu fort, dit James.  
  
- Attend minute il faut que je pense à ce qu'on pourrait dire après, dit Sirius.  
  
- Attention ça va chauffer Sirius pense, dit Rémus.  
  
- Les gars s.v.p. On est en situation d'urgence, dit James presque les larmes aux yeux.  
  
- Ben là James t'es quand même pas pour pleurer, dit Sirius.  
  
- Les gars l'heure est grave, dit James. On doit envoyer cette lettre aujourd'hui.  
  
- Tu ne crois pas que tu exagère un peu Cornedrue, dit Rémus.  
  
- Vous comprenez pas. Tant que c'est pas réglé Evans a le dessus sur moi, dit James. Je peux pas continuer à vivre comme ça!  
  
- Mon pauvre petit Jamesie! Tu penses pas que tu exagères un peu, Sirius.  
  
- Donc je récapitule, dit Rémus  
  
Ma très chère Pétunia,  
  
Je tiens à te remercier d'être venue à ma petite soirée d'anniveraire mais je crois que je te dois des excuses. J'imagine qu'en ayant Lily comme sœur, tu dois être au courant des choses qu'on retrouve couramment dans la vie de tous sorciers tel que les potions, les philtres, les sorts et autres trucs du genre.  
  
Donc, le soir de mon anniversaire j'avais prévu faire boire à ta sœur un philtre qui devait la faire tomber amoureuse de moi. Mais les choses se sont quelque peu gâté.  
  
- Si au lieu de gaté on disait compliqué, demanda James.  
  
- Ah oui c'est bon ça, dit Sirius.  
  
- Donc ta sœur à fait un petit tour de passe-passe que je ne peux m'expliquer encore et je me suis retrouver à boire le philtre qui lui était destiné. Et c'est ce qui explique la façon dont j'ai agi avec toi toute la soirée. Je tiens à m'excuser sincérement de ma conduite et j'espère que tu ne m'en voudra pas trop. Mais j'imagine que ta sœur t'avait déjà expliqué les raisons de ma conduite d'hier soir. Tu pourras lui dire qu'elle a gagné cette manche mais pas la partie. Elle n'a qu'à bien se tenir. J'espère que tu ne m'en voudras pas trop et qu'on pourra rester des amis.  
  
- Qu'est-ce que vous en pensez les gars, demanda Rémus?  
  
- Ouais! Géniale, s'exclamèrent les deux autres!  
  
- James il ne te reste plus qu'à la signer.  
  
- Relis la donc une dernière fois. Juste pour être certain de n'avoir rien oublié. 


	14. Un miroir avec plus d'un tour dans son s...

ALLÔ TOUT LE MONDE!!!!!!!!!!!! HÉ OUI C'EST NOUS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! NOUS SOMMES DE RETOUR!!!!!!!!!!!! J'ESPÈRE QUE VOUS AVEZ PASSÉ UN BON MOMENT SANS NOUS!!!!!!!!!!!!! VOUS NE VOUS ÊTES QUAND MÊME PAS ENNUYER DE NOUS?????????? NAN JE VOUS CROIS PAS!!!!!!!!!!! JE VOUS JURE QUE CE CHAPITRE À ÉTÉ ÉCRIT À 90% PAR MOI ET MA SŒUR!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! UN MIRACLE PAS VRAI!!!!!!!!!!!!!! JE VOUS JURE QUE J'AI DÛT ME DONNER DES COUPS DE PIED AU CUL POUR VOUS ÉCRIRE VOTRE 14E CHAPITRE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! MAIS BON JE PENSE QU'IL EST LÀ ET QUE JE MÉRITE UNE PAUSE!!!!!!!!!! ET QUE JE VOUS VOYE DIRE NON MA CAGE DE FATIGANT!!!!!!!!!!!! MAIS BON JE VAIS VOUS LAISSER TRANQUILLE!!!!!!!!!!!!! BOOOONNNNNNEEEEE LEEEEECCCTTTTUUUURRRRREEEEEEEEE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Chapitre 14  
Un miroir ayant plus d'un tour dans son sac  
  
Pétunia ouvrit l'enveloppe d'une main tremblante. Il y avait toujours une odeur de parfum mais cette fois-ci elle était moins abondante. Elle sortit  
très lentement la lettre de l'enveloppe voulant s'assurer de ne pas  
l'abîmer. Elle l'apporta doucement à son nez pour mieux sentir l'arôme  
d'eau de cologne. Elle le descendit lentement vers ses yeux et elle put lire les plus beaux mots qu'elle avait pu lire dans sa vie. ( le poème sera  
pour plus tard)  
  
Une larme de joie coula doucement sur sa joue. Ses yeux brillaient de milles étoiles de joie. Une deuxième la suivit ainsi qu'une troisième. Un soupire s'échappa de ses lèvres. Alors qu'elle allait remettre le merveilleux poème elle vit d'autres choses écrit sur la feuille. Elle la ressortit avec autant de délicatesse. Et put lire les mots qui lui brisèrent le cœur en mille miettes.  
  
Ma très chère Pétunia,  
  
Je tiens à te remercier d'être venue à ma petite soirée d'anniversaire mais je crois que je te dois des excuses. J'imagine qu'en ayant Lily comme sœur, tu dois être au courant des choses qu'on retrouve couramment dans la vie de tous sorciers tel que les potions, les philtres, les sorts et autres trucs du genre.  
  
Donc, le soir de mon anniversaire j'avais prévu faire boire à ta sœur un philtre qui devait la faire tomber amoureuse de moi. Mais les choses se sont quelque peu gâté.  
  
Donc ta sœur à fait un petit tour de passe-passe que je ne peux m'expliquer encore et je me suis retrouver à boire le philtre qui lui était destiné. Et c'est ce qui explique la façon dont j'ai agi avec toi toute la soirée. Je tiens à m'excuser sincèrement de ma conduite et j'espère que tu ne m'en voudras pas trop. Mais j'imagine que ta sœur t'avait déjà expliqué les raisons de ma conduite d'hier soir. Tu pourras lui dire qu'elle a gagné cette manche mais pas la partie. Elle n'a qu'à bien se tenir. J'espère que tu ne m'en voudras pas trop et qu'on pourra rester des amis. Au plaisir de te revoir, James Potter  
  
Elle jetta la lettre au sol avec rage. Elle laissa des larmes de rage couler sur ses joues et sortit en trombe de sa chambre. Elle allait la tuer. Elle ne savait pas comment mais elle savait que cela serait long et douloureux. Elle prit une très longue respiration avant de crier le nom de sa sœur.  
  
- LLLLLLLLLIIIIIIIIIIIIIIILLLLLLLLLLLLLLYYYYYYYY!!!!!!! T'es mieux de te cacher parce que je vais te faire la peau!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Lily se redressa brusquement de son lit tombant à plat ventre sur le sol lui coupant la respiration. Où allait-elle se cacher? Sous son lit? Non! Dans sa penderie? Non! Où alors? Son miroir lui semblait briller tout à coup! Son miroir elle sortit sa baguette de sa poche et pointa son miroir la main tremblant sentant sa sœur à quelques mètre d'elle.  
  
- Mioris disparum!  
  
La surface du miroir lui paru tout d'un coup floue. Elle caressa doucement la surface du miroir et avec surprise elle put voir sa main le traverser! Elle retira son bras par réflexe et regarda avec suspicion ses doigts. Rien! Elle prit une grande respiration et plongea tête première dans le miroir. La porte de sa chambre sauta de ses gonds et tomba sur le sol avec fracas! Pour la première fois de sa vie Pétunia pu voir la chambre de sa sœur dans la claireté.  
  
Elle entra avec rage dans la pièce. Elle était baignée de lumière. On pouvait tout voir dans la pièce. Mais surtout elle put voir une étagère remplit de vernis à ongle. Des bleus, des rouges, des verts, des mauves, des roses ainsi que des brillants de toutes les couleurs. Elle prit le contenu de trois poignées de mains dans ses deux mains jointes. Elle les lança avec une telle fureur dans la baignoire qu'elle brisa toutes les bouteilles sur le coup et ouvrit l'eau du robinet à fond. Elle put voir un étrange mélange de couleur tourbillonné alors que le contenu de la baignoire se vidait. Elle ne voyait plus rien si ce n'était les éclats de verres briller dans le fond de la baignoire.  
  
Elle sortit de la salle de bain et entra dans la chambre de sa sœur plus calme qu'à sa première entrée. Elle regarda le magnifique miroir que Lily avait supplié ses parents de lui acheté pour seizième anniversaire. Et à force de les embêter il le lui avait finalement offert. Elle se regarda dans le miroir et pu voir ses yeux bleus et ses cheveux brun et ne pu s'empêcher de parler à son reflet.  
  
- Je ne vois pas pourquoi James s'obstine à vouloir ma sœur alors qu'il pourrait m'avoir moi! Je suis aussi belle qu'elle si ce n'est plus.  
  
Elle regarda de gauche à droite et ne pu s'empêcher de prononcer ses mots qu'elle répétait toujours à son miroir de commode lorsqu'elle était sûre d'être seule.  
  
- Miroir, cher miroir. Dis-moi donc qui est la plus belle? Laquelle préfère- t-il?  
  
Elle vit son reflet devenir de plus en plus floue et elle put voir le reflet de sa sœur au lieu du sien. Terrifié elle tomba à la renverse! Elle rampa jusqu'à la porte et poussa un cri avec toute la force de ses poumons. ( et croyez-moi cette fille là à de méchantes cordes vocales) Les magnifiques vases de Mrs Evans se brisèrent avec fracas. Tous ce qui semblait verre, miroir, cristal, porcelaine étaient brisés! Seul le miroir de Lily semblait avoir été épargné. Elle entra dans sa chambre claquant la porte et se laissa tomber sur son lit en larmes.  
  
Lily sortit de son miroir exténué complètement vidé de toute son énergie. Presque toutes ses forces l'avaient quittée. Sa tête tournait, sa respiration était rapide, presque forcée. Elle fit quelque pas vers sa porte la ferma, tourna les talons et s'effondra sur le sol. Il lui était impossible de faire un seul pas de plus.  
  
C'était la première fois qu'elle passait complètement de l'autre côté du miroir. Elle avait déjà essayé avant mais elle n'avait jamais dépassé le stade des bras et de la tête. Et à chaque fois elle avait ressenti des étourdissements ou des maux de têtes mais rien de plus! Elle aurait du écouter le manuel et y aller petit à petit. Pour une fois, elle regretta ne pas avoir ses parents pour l'aider à se relever. Ils étaient tous les deux partis en promenade d'amoureux pour fêter leur vingtième anniversaire de mariage.  
  
**************************************************************************** ******************************  
  
Une heure ou deux avaient dues passer depuis son évanouissement. Elle ne savait pas et de toute façon elle s'en foutait. C'était une des principales raisons pour lesquelles elle n'avait presque jamais eut de montre ou d'horloge. Mais elle détestait surtout les réveille-matin! Si on voulait lui gâcher sa journée rien de mieux qu'un bon réveille-matin bien bruyant!  
  
Elle se leva tant bien que mal et se laissa tomber sur son lit encore épuisé. Elle enleva ses chaussures et se couvrit avec son édredon. Peut- être qu'un petit somme la remettrait d'aplomb. Mais le sommeil ne lui venait pas. Elle soupira, sortit ses bras de sous sa couette et se débâtit avec son édredon pour enfin ouvrir et fouiller dans son tiroir de chevet pour en sortir un petit flacon. Elle le vida d'une traite et sortit de son lit. Elle sortit de sa chambre d'un pas hésitant et alla dans la cuisine casser la croûte.  
  
Pétunia entra dans la cuisine d'un pas joyeux en souriant à sa sœur! Lily l'a regarda intriguée. Premièrement sa sœur avait tout cassé dans la maison alors elle ne devait sûrement encore l'engueuler comme du poisson pourris! Deuxièmement même devant les parents elle ne se forçait même pas à faire semblant de lui sourire. Troisièmement elle évitait toujours Lily lorsque celle-ci était dans les parages surtout dans la cuisine. ( Ne me demandez pas pourquoi?) Quatrièmement elle entrait joyeuse alors que Potter venait juste de lui briser le cœur fragile qu'elle avait.  
  
BYE BYE TOUT LE MONDE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! MOI ET MA SŒUR EN SE LA COULE DOUCE PENDANT NOTRE SEMAINE DE RELÂCHE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! ALORS ON VEUT DES REVIEWS SINON AU RETOUR DES VACANCES VOUS N'AUREZ PLUS RIEN!!!!!!!!!!  
  
BYE BYE!!!!!!!!!!! 


	15. Quand les chats sont pas là les souris d...

**Allô tout le monde!!!!!!!**

**Et oui me revoici...**

**Désolé pour le retard mais ma mère ne trouvait jamais le temps alors j'ai décidé de finir ce chapitre moi même.**

**Alors bonne lecture tout le monde!!!!!!**

Chapitre 15

Alors là c'est la guerre pure et simple!

Ou alors...

Quand les chats sont pas là les souris dansent!

( 2 souris et 2 chats pour être plus précise )

Lily regarda sa sœur avec méfiance. Voir sa sœur aussi heureuse ne lui disait rien de bon. Elle avait du fouiller dans les affaires des parents, brisé quelque chose ou... Non elle n'aurait pas fouillé dans ses affaires quand même! Elle en aurait été incapable! Pas vrai... Lily se leva doucement en ne lâchant pas sa sœur des yeux. Le sourire de Pétunia ne fit que s'agrandir en voyant l'air méfiant de sa sœur. Elle allait payer pour ce qu'elle lui avait fait. Ce n'était que le début, la guerre n'avait même pas encore commencer!

- Je peux savoir ce qui te rend si joyeuse, demanda Lily.

- Non, désolé. Mais ne t'en fait pas tu le sauras très bientôt, dit-elle.

- Pétunia pour une fois dans ta vie écoute moi deux minutes d'accord, dit Lily. Potter ne t'aimait pas et j'ai essayé de te prévenir, mais tu ne m'as pas écouté... Non attends j'ai pas fini!... Je t'avais dit qu'il ne romprait pas avec délicatesse, tu ne m'as pas plus écouté... Et arrête de me regarder comme ça!... Et maintenant je te dis de rien faire qui pourrait gâcher ta vie encore plus qu'elle ne l'est maintenant!

- Ne t'en fait pas la fleur. J'ai toujours gagné contre toi et je ne crois pas que cela va changer maintenant.

- Attends un peu la solanacée, dit Lily en prenant une pause. Tu sauras la plante ornementale que tu as toujours gagné parce que je ne me battais jamais avec toi. Je ne faisais qu'éviter les coups et le pire. Alors crois-moi, tu ne veux pas me mettre en colère.

- Alors là sérieux j'ai une de ses trouilles!

Lily sortit lentement sa baguette de sa poche sous les yeux hébétés de sa sœur. Le sourire de Lily s'agrandit à son tour. Sa sœur avait eu le malheur de fouiller dans ses affaires et elle allait payer. Pendant sa fouille elle avait sûrement du trouvé la copie conforme de sa baguette magique. Le problème cependant demeurait. Elle n'avait sûrement pas seulement prit sa baguette elle en était certaine.

- Pétunia, chère Pétunia qu'as-tu donc pris d'autre dans ma chambre à part la copie de ma baguette.

-...

- Voyons répond. Je ne te mangerai pas. Je n'ai pas encore mes crocs. Je les ai oubliés à Poudlard. Vraiment dommage pas vrai.

Mais sa sœur demeurait aussi muette qu'une tombe. Elle savait très bien que sa sœur ne pouvait rien lui faire. Après tout elle l'avait promis aux parents. Pas vrai. Mais en voyant une lueur d'impatience briller dans les yeux de sa sœur, Pétunia ne fut plus sûr de rien. Leurs parents ne seraient pas là avant que Lily ne parte pour son école de cinglé. Pendant ce moment-là sa sœur avait tout le temps qui lui fallait pour lui faire tout ce qu'elle voulait. Le soupir exaspéré de sa sœur le fit revenir à la réalité.

- Bon de toute façon je le saurai alors d'une façon ou d'une autre je ne vois pas l'importance, dit-elle.

Lily sortit de la cuisine poussant sa sœur au passage. Pétunia lui lança un regard de haine pure et simple alors que sa sœur lui fit un clin d'œil. Lily monta l'escalier et rentra dans sa chambre se chercher de quoi se mettre sur le dos. Une fois rendue à la salle de bain elle vit tout de suite que quelque chose n'allait pas. Une odeur de poils mouillés régnait dans la pièce. Elle s'approcha de la baignoire et ce qu'elle vit la fit sauter d'au moins un bon mètre.

Sa sœur avait osé rasé et coloré son chat! La pauvre bête n'avait plus un poil sur le corps et sa peau était devenue complètement verte. Une larme roula sur la joue de Lily. Elle s'approcha du bain et sortit le pauvre animal de l'eau. Aussitôt sortit de l'eau le chat se réfugia dans le cou de Lily. Elle le serra doucement dans ses bras caressant tendrement les poils maintenant inexistants du matou.

- Chut ma petite Iris. Tout va bien. Ne tant fait pas elle va payer. J'y veillerai personnellement.

Lily sortit prudemment avec le chat dans les bras et le déposa sur son lit. Elle l'embrassa sur la tête et l'enveloppa dans son couvre-pied. Elle vida le bain et rinça ses mains complètement teintes. Elle se changea et fit tout ce qu'elle put pour replacer sa porte sur ses gonds. Une fois fini, elle prit une grande respiration et d'un mouvement de baguette sa chatte retrouva sa couleur et sa fourrure originale. Elle fouilla dans ses tiroirs et les trouva complètement vide! Un à un elle les enleva et à chaque fois ils étaient vides de tous vêtements. Elle ne pensa même pas a ce quelle faisait lorsqu'elle se retrouva devant sa sœur.

**-** **PÉÉÉÉÉÉÉÉÉTTTTTUUUUUUNNNNNNNIIIIIIIIIIIAAAAAAA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!** Qu'est-ce que tu as fait à mon chat et mes vêtements?

- Je ne sais pas de quoi tu parles...

- Tu te la fermes! J'ai pas fini!!!!!!!! Et tu sais exactement de quoi je parle!!!!!!! Qu'est-ce que tu as fait d'autre que je n'ai pas vu encore!!!!!!

- Je suis blanche comme neige Lily. Je n'ai rien fait! Je suis innocente!

- On n'est pas à la court et je ne suis ni avocat ni juge! Mais si je l'étais, je ne cesserais de crier COUPABLE, COUPABLE et COUPABLE et encore COUPABLE!!!!!!!!!!!!! Ça te va comme ça où il faut que je le dise en latin?

- Attend Lily cela ne fait que commencer. Comme le dit le proverbe "œil pour œil, dent pour dent".

- Je pense que je vais aller faire un tour dehors me changer les idées parce que la baguette commence à me démanger sérieusement

- Tu te sauves, tu veux dire.

- Non, non pas du tout je vais penser à un moyen de te rendre encore plus affreuse que tu ne l'es maintenant, marmonna-t-elle en fermant la porte derrière elle.

Peut-être des dents de lapin, des oreilles de chauves-souris, un nez de cochon, des cheveux rose bonbon, une rage de bouton, une odeur nauséabonde, des yeux sortit de leur orbite. Non, non, non! Beaucoup trop facile et trop évident! Non ça y est! Elle allait lui faire un gâteau à la Maraudeur. Mais le problème prenait une autre tournure. Demander de l'aide au Maraudeur. Une chose qu'elle s'était promis de ne jamais faire de sa vie. Elle soupira et repris le chemin de chez elle.

Lorsqu'elle fut de retour dans la maison le boucan qui y régnait la fit sursauter. Sa sœur avait allumer toutes les choses possibles et imaginables faisant le moindre bruit. La télé, la radio, la laveuse, la sécheuse, les ustensiles de cuisine et criait à tue-tête la chanson qui jouait à la radio en dansant ( si on peut appeler ça danser ) au rythme de la musique. Lily prit une très grande inspiration et d'un coup de baguette tout fut rentré dans l'ordre. Elle ne prit même pas la peine de répondre à sa sœur lorsque celle-ci la traita de tous les noms.

Elle monta dans sa chambre et se laissa tombé sur son lit. Sa sœur voulait la guerre alors elle l'aurait. Même si elle allait devoir quémander l'aide des Maraudeurs elle n'allait pas la décevoir. Plan de mission ''Gâteau à la Maraudeuse''. Après tout la vengeance est un plat qui se mange froid et la faim justifie les moyens. ( pas si sûr que ça s'écrit comme ça mais sinon ça ne marche pas ).

**Alors comment c'était?**

**Encore désolé pour le retard...**

**On se reverra peut-être dans un an au train où vont les choses...**

**allez salut**

**bye, bye**


End file.
